Oh My Field Trip
by GhostlyGirl101
Summary: Going on a relaxing field trip with your class...right? With Danny, nothing is that easy. So there they are, stranded and exhausted, but otherwise fine. Until one Dash Baxter makes a rash move. And what does a certain Master of Time have to do with all this?
1. Chapter 1

**A/N**

 **Hey guys! Welcome to my first fanfic. Someone pointed out that I forgot to put up my disclaimers...So thank you for reminding me. I am not Butch Hartman and I don't own Danny Phantom. I'm just going to say this once. The _only_ thing I own is the plot...now on with the story!**

 **Oh My Field Trip**

It was a nice rainy day in Amity Park and Lancer's class was glad to be inside. All but one. Poor Danny Fenton wanted to scream, run around in circles and punch the Box Ghost so hard it lost consciousness. He had just heard about the upcoming field trip. Where to you ask? To the, much to Danny's dread, Ghost Zone. Danny didn't mind going there alone, it was as a second home to him and one he was most comfortable in, but with his class? That would be hell. Many people didn't know the secret that Danny Fenton kept within. Danny Fenton was also secretly known as the ghostly town hero: Danny Phantom. In fact, Danny was a half ghost, not fully human and able to switch between his ghost and human form. A few people knew this, namely his friends Sam and Tucker, his sister Jasmine, and his arch nemesis Vlad Master who was also secretly known as the slightly more evil Vlad Plasmius. That is if you don't count all the ghosts in the Ghost Zone. But what Danny's friends, family, and enemy didn't know was that Danny was becoming more of a ghost each day. His ghost side was overpowering his human side and it became harder and harder to maintain his human form. Soon Danny would be a full ghost without his human half and fate would take a turn for the young halfa.

Danny was walking home with his friends and sighed, he was planning on telling Sam and Tucker his "problem" but he didn't have the heart to say it. Danny himself didn't even know how it would be, turning into a full ghost nor did he know how Danny Fenton would disappear. He'd probably die in a horrible accident without finding a body. But now they were walking home and talking about what would happen once they were in the Zone.

"I don't know what is going to happen either Sam," Danny said with a sigh of despair.

"We'll just have to pack a lot of ghost weapons for everyone in case of emergency, a few wrist-rays, spectre deflectors and a lot of thermoses," Tucker said already tired of the quacking going on between Sam and Danny.

"But what if one of your enemies comes and calls you "Ghost Child"? What will you do then?" Sam fired back at Danny.

"I'll tell everyone the call me that because of the fact that we're the ghosts in the Zone," Danny answered.

"Guys! Please let's not fight about this we need all the help we can get and some things just are the ways they are, so drop it!" Tucker yelled angrily.

"Tuck's right, we shouldn't fight about this. I have got a plan but let's get inside first." Danny said.

Once they were inside, the trio quickly walked upstairs and disappeared into Danny's room. Danny was about to continue his talk when suddenly the room started to turn. Danny fell to the floor and lay there trembling and shaking, both friends rushed to Danny's side trying to calm him down. Meanwhile, Danny was having another one of his so-called "mini-deaths". It was when he felt like dying but he was still alive. At first it happened once a month but now, after six months, it now became as regular as once or twice a day usually but never in morning or afternoon, it always happened at night. However, today seemed to be an exception. His friends panicked when they saw their friend twisting and turning as he grew paler and paler, a sickening blue color taking over his normal skin tone, his eyes rolled back into his head and heartbeat slowed down and almost stopped. A few minutes later Danny was back on his feet with only a bump on the head because of the fall. Sam and Tucker looked at the young halfa with worry in their eyes. Danny just stared at them sheepishly.

"I wanted to tell you guys for a long time but this didn't work out the way I wanted it to work out," Danny said while rubbing the back of his neck.

"What the hell was that Danny!" Sam and Tucker yelled in unison.

"I call it a "mini-death" and this started happening about six months ago, after the first time I went to see Clockwork and he told me that I am dying," Danny said hurriedly.

"Wait slow down. What did Clockwork say?" Tucker asked.

Danny sighed and said: "Clockwork said that I'm dying. He says that my ghost half is overpowering my human half and soon I will turn into a full ghost, so no human Danny Fenton anymore."

"How will you stop this?" Sam asked while her eyes started to tear up.

"We started working on a cure but nothing seems to slow it down," Danny said while biting his lip.

He really wanted to tell his friends that he didn't want a cure, he also found out that once he turned full ghost his destiny was to become the new 'Master of Time' so he was going to be Clockworks apprentice for the years to come and only time will tell how long that will really be. He didn't like leaving his friends behind like that but the truth was that one day Clockwork would be finished as Time Master and a new one would take over, and this person had to be Danny because only he and Clockwork knew how important meddling or not meddling with the Timestream was.

What the young halfa didn't know was that no matter how long he was in training he would still end up becoming Time Master earlier than expected. The only one who knew this was Clockwork, but indeed he knows everything.

 _The next day_

Danny woke up groggily and slammed his fist down on his alarm. Nothing, but nothing, was worse than this day. He got out of bed and limped over to his closet, he always wore the same clothes but he had decided to make a few changes for today. His normal outfit, consisting of a white t-shirt with a red oval in the centre of the chest and some baggy blue jeans, was changed to a black hoodie with a white DP symbol on it and some dark blue, not so baggy, jeans plus some dark brown combat boots. His hair was messy as always but another new thing to his outfit was a small silver necklace with a pendant with his Time Symbol on it, it worked the same as the bigger ones Clockwork had hanging in his tower but you didn't see it as much. He walked over to his desk and began packing the things he had laid out into his backpack. After five minutes Danny had a backpack full of ghost weapons, emergency kits, food, and water but most important of all a very weird looking black staff with a button on the side. When pushed the stick transformed into a scythe and could send enemies to another timeline with a single hit.

Danny heard some commotion down in the kitchen and headed downstairs. When he entered the room, he saw his entire class standing there and looking at him. Mr. Lancer, the A-list kids, the nerds, Valerie and his two best friends. Danny was terrified. Suddenly Jack Fenton, a.k.a. Danny's father, slapped him on his back and nearly screamed. "Good morning Danny-boy! All of your friends are already here, so why don't we go now!"

"Well good idea Jack, let's go!" Danny's mother Maddie agreed.

Danny was about to run into a wall when he felt Sam and Tucker pushing him back and restraining him, he quickly changed his posture and just slouched against the wall while rubbing the bridge of his nose. Sam and Tucker sighed at the sight of their beloved friend, he was losing himself and they couldn't do anything about it. Danny felt the back pocket of his pants burning, in it was a temporary "cure" for his mini-deaths, it would keep them away for two days and he had two bottles, but he didn't like using them because they made him more ghostly and that wasn't what he wanted during this trip.

The room fell silent and one could feel the awkwardness in the air, that's when Danny's parents ushered everyone down to the basement. Danny just sighed and started the dreaded walk towards the newly improved Specter Speeder Bus, it was bigger and had a "better" defense system against ghosts. As soon as Danny came close, the vehicle started screeching and out plopped hundreds of ghost weapons, each one of them aimed at Danny.

Everyone gasped at the young halfa but he just kept walking and let out an annoyed groan. Soon enough everyone stopped gaping and walked in.

The adults walked up to the front of the upgraded Spectre Speeder, the A-list kids sat in the middle so the nerds chose to sit closer to their teacher and Sam, Danny and Tucker sat in the far back. Maddie took the controls and Jack sat down next to her together with Mr. Lancer. Everyone waited in silence as the doors to the Ghost Zone opened and revealed its green "sky", almost everyone gasped at the sight but nobody suspected that three children wouldn't. Jack and Maddie had never been to the Zone so this was a first for them too, it took awhile before some had noticed the strange purple doors that seemed to randomly float there.

"What are those doors for?" Mickey asked.

"We don't know, this is our first time as well," Maddie answered calmly.

Several "What?" 's and "Huh?" 's were heard, they got themselves into an alternate dimension with inexperienced people! This was bound to be a disaster. Danny and his friends sighed as the rest of them freaked out, Anyone of them could tell you what those doors were for, or it was a route to a ghost lair or it was a door to another time and place on earth.

Danny prayed to Clockwork that they wouldn't float near one of his enemies lairs, he wasn't very popular with the majority of the Zone and his head had a big prize on it. To list a few of his enemies, there was Skulker the self-proclaimed "Greatest Hunter in the Ghost Zone", Ember McLain, the resident ghost rocker, Spectra and her butler Bertrand, Desiree the wish-granting ghost, Walker the warden of the Ghost Zone's prison, Ghostwriter, and many others. He looked out of the S.S.B and gasped when he felt a shiver running up his spine and a blue mist erupting from his mouth, since they were in the Zone only really strong ghosts would trigger his ghost sense. He nudged Tucker next to him and whispered something in his ear, Tucker shot up from his seat and started for the control panel in the back of the speeder. He quickly connected his PDA and a ghost shield surrounded the bus in seconds. The Fenton parents looked at each other as to say "Did you this?" when both shook their heads Jack jumped up and screamed. "GHOST!" the whole class buzzed with fear and excitement, some sought cover under their seat while others looked around for the ghost. Danny turned to Sam and nodded towards her wrist as he gave her, Tucker and himself a wrist ray and as if on cue the Ghost Zone's self-proclaimed greatest hunter appeared outside of the shield.

"Good thing to see you so soon, Whelp!" Skulker exclaimed.

The class was looking around frantically to see which unfortunate kid was Skulkers target.

"Oh yeah... they don't know your little secret. What a shame that you're now powerless against me." Skulker said with a grin.

The Fenton parents jumped out of their seats and set their weapons in full gear. Danny knew he couldn't just go over and fight with them because that would be very weird and because the shield was up. Skulker probably had the same train of thought on the ghost shield, because after a few minutes of battle, and desperately losing, he gave up and flew away.

Danny hopped onto his feet and walked over to Tucker, who was still in the back of the speeder and thrown back because of the speeder's shaking. Tucker glanced at his best friend and gave a quick smile, to say that everything was fine. Danny asked Tucker to check on the fuel tank, to see if anything was wrong, but of course Skulker had to do something to annoy Danny and so it was damaged.

"How much time do you think we have Tuck?" Danny asked.

"I think we have about 30 minutes...or less," Tucker answered.

"Guys, I think we have a bigger problem." Sam interrupted.

"Huh? What do you mean?" Danny asked worriedly.

"Look out the window," Tucker said bluntly.

At that moment the Speeder came to a screeching halt, and where did they land? Right at the door of Pandora's pantheon, not that Danny and friends were scared of Pandora but she didn't do well with strangers. Mr. Lancer quickly did a head-count and walked over to the Fenton couple.

"How will we get my class out of here?" He asked with a hint of panic in his voice.

"I don't think the speeder will be up for it. The engine has been tampered with and without the proper equipment, it might take a very long time to repair. Even with the equipment it might take as long as a week." Maddie said with a sigh.

"Then there is only one thing left to do, go on foot or die in this place," Lancer said.

Danny had overheard the conversation and had a hard time deciding what to do. Of course, he knew a way out of the Ghost Zone from here but who would listen to him? After a talk with Sam and Tucker, he decided that the best thing to do is tell everyone that he knew how to get home and except the weirdness of it all. He walked to a spot where everyone could hear him and spoke up: "Guys, I know how to get us out of this place." Several disbelieving gasps were heard and some grumbling as well.

"How would you know where to go Fentina?" Dash asked mockingly.

"Because I've been here before," Danny answered already afraid of the reactions.

"I always knew you were a freak Fenton but having been here before and probably hanging around with ghosts has to be the limit." Dash said with disgust.

Danny winced at his comment, knowing that he could never be accepted as a halfa. Sam patted his shoulder in comfort, trying to get him to talk again.

"I know it sounds weird, but this is our only chance of getting out of here alive. Stop skulking about it and listen to me for once!" Danny said with a surprising amount anger.

Everyone was a bit shocked by this and decided to shut their mouths.

"Now let's get started, this is the lair of Pandora, a greek ghost that has a very powerful box. Don't touch anything and walk behind me, she isn't very nice to unknown visitors." Danny continued.

"Why should we get the help of that piece of ectoplasmic trash," Maddie said a bit bitter. She didn't even care that it was her son up there, he was probably overshadowed by some ghost. No matter what ghosts were evil.

"Have you not heard me! We die out here if we stay, not every ghost is as nice as Pandora and I could name some who wouldn't care to spill human blood!" Danny roared with anger.

Suddenly everyone had something better to do and formed a line behind Danny. Sam and Tucker looked at each other worriedly knowing that this whole trip was pushing Danny to his limits, and reaching his limits wasn't fun.

Danny stalked ahead of everyone and quickly reached Pandora's front gates, after a knock on the gate Pandora opened it and stared at the mix-matched group. Danny walked up to her and started talking, Pandora happened to have a soft spot for those baby blues and let the entire class in. She gave a rage-filled warning to everyone, they were not to touch anything or leave the indicated path. The entire class gulped and nodded, no offense to Pandora but she could be pretty menacing. They walked along a series of different hallways and finally stopped at a dining room. The humans noticed how long ago they had eaten and so they all hungrily attacked the food they had been granted by the ghost. The more experienced ghost hunter doubted their dinner at first but quickly gave in, being very hungry as well.

Danny, Sam and Tucker had a talk with Pandora, discussing what would be the best plan of action on getting them home. In the end, they all agreed that leading them towards Princess Dora's castle or the Far Frozen would be their best shot at this, knowing that Frostbite had the plans for a speeder and the proper equipment and technology to build one.

An hour later, Danny, Sam, Tucker and Pandora came back and told everyone of the plan, there were a few objections but after a threat from Pandora everyone agreed. They all finished dinner and Danny thanked Pandora on the way out. Danny looked at his friends in gratitude and silently thanked the universe for having such great friends. Soon they would start the walk that would alter their lives.

Danny walked in front of the rest by a few meters, flanked by Sam and Tucker. He was thinking of everything that could go wrong and clearly had a hard time focussing on the road ahead. They used Johnny 13's bike trail as a road because it lead literally through the whole Zone. Thirty minutes in and almost the entire class was complaining about how hard it was to walk and that they needed a rest. Danny didn't give in and kept a steady pace, with the argument of "We'll never get there in time if we have to stop every half an hour."

An hour later, without rest and most of the class had grown impatient with Danny and wanted a new leader for their group. Dash had worked his way towards Danny and gave him an angry shove, and Danny, not knowing what hit him, stumbled forward and tripped. He stood back up on his feet and whirled around, the fury visible in his eyes, which flashed green for a split second. Dash, instead of backing up like a normal person would, gave him another shove. Danny didn't stumble this time and instead shoved him back, knocking the jock of his feet in the process.

Dash was furious, to say the least, and this time gave the smaller boy a punch to the side, resulting in a nasty crack of his ribs. Danny had flown back from the sudden force and hit his head on a rock at the edge of the trail. Everyone gasped as a pool of blood gathered around Danny's head. Everything seemed to be in slow-motion, Sam's frightened scream, her running towards Danny, the whole class in utter silence.

Sam was the first to reach him and hurriedly grabbed a first aid kit out of her spider backpack. She propped his head up and pressed a piece of disinfected gauze on the wound. After that, she quickly checked for a pulse. When she felt none, the world just stopped. She looked at Tucker, letting him check again. He shook his head, no pulse, no heartbeat, no life. She let out an ear-piercing scream and collapsed and sobbed into her friend's chest, waves of emotion tearing her apart. By now everyone who had witnessed their actions immediately came to a realization of what had happened: Danny had just died.


	2. Chapter 2

**A/N**

 **Hakuna your Tatas chapter 2 is here. You've read the disclaimer in chapter 1. Please R &R!**

 **Guilt**

Dash stood a few meters back, frozen in place. His head was spinning and his stomach churned. He fell to his knees and threw up over the edge of the trail. He had just killed someone. Not just someone, but Danny Fenton. His favorite punching bag, how those horrid memories now burned in his brain. The memory replayed in his head, over and over. His mind was stuck in a sick replay as his brain was flooded with emotions. The shove, the punch with the sickening crack, Danny's head hitting the rock and finally Sam's ear-piercing scream of agony as she realized her best friend had died. Danny's sky blue eyes staring towards Dash and he hurled again. He needed to stop looking but he couldn't. He forced himself to move, to get closer to the body. There was only one thing that could stop this madness. Throw the body over the edge, and make it seem that nothing had ever happened here. Clean up the blood and leave this place. He walked forward and pushed himself through the crowd. Everyone stopped and stared at Dash, some with disbelieve and others with hate. He had reached the body and in a swift movement knocked it over the edge. Into oblivion, to never return. Finally, Dash collapsed into Paulina's shoulder and cried, for Danny, for Danny's friends and family and for himself.

Nobody dared to come close to Sam, she was screaming so loud and crying so hard it scared even the toughest of them. Tucker wasn't much better. No-one was, to be honest. When Dash came up from his spot and quickly nudged the lifeless body of Danny Fenton over the edge. They all knew it was for the best, nobody could stand the emotional pain of the body and the dead look in his lifeless eyes. Maddie sobbed on Jack's shoulder while Jack just stood there with an emotionless face. All the color had disappeared from it and stood a shade of gray that was almost considered ghostly.

Lancer stood there in utter shock at the sight of Danny Fenton with a puddle of blood around his head. He knew Daniel long enough that he could take a serious punch, but a rock to the head was his limit. Daniel had always been an enigma for him, but it was very simple to see that he was dead at that moment. Death, a weird thing it was. Now you're here and the next moment you're not. Lancer couldn't process the death of Daniel Fenton, the boy had a lifetime in front of him. All of that taken away from him, in mere seconds. He walked over to the Fenton parents and gave them his condolences. Soon everyone walked up to them, Sam and Tucker and gave them their condolences. Dash was the last person to do so, and when he came to Sam her only reaction was "Why?". Dash dropped his gaze and walked over to Tucker whose reaction was silence, utter silence. Tucker looked him in the eye and spit in his face, and Dash let it happen because he knew Danny was dead thanks to him.

Sam stood up looking at Tucker and pulled him into an everlasting hug. Soon after that they just started walking and only stopped once it was clear that nobody could stand on their feet any longer. They set up camp in a nearby cave and just sat around and looked at the fire. Sleep wouldn't come easy that night.

The next day, Sam walked in front of everyone. She could barely see the trail as her tears blurred her vision. She kept walking, not a single stop along the way. Tucker came up to her and said that the group needed a rest. Still she kept walking. If it weren't for this stupid group, this stupid trip and that stupid son of a b***, Dash, her best friend and her crush since childhood would still be here. Tucker grabbed her shoulders and shook her with a force she hadn't expected. She looked at him, startled, then as a core reaction she fell into his arms and cried, knowing that being mad at the group wouldn't bring Danny back. He would only frown at her and say things that she didn't want to hear. She sighed and pulled herself back together, walked up to the rest of the group and spoke: "If we stop now we won't be home by Monday. If we continue on walking half an hour we can all go home sooner." Nobody dared to speak up and all quickly resumed their silent march.

As the Far Frozen came into view several people screamed at the strange yeti-like creatures. Sam walked on without mercy and walked up to Frostbite. She explained what had happened and asked if one of the speeders could be used to transport them home. Frostbite agreed but only if they stayed for dinner. She ordered everyone to be calm and explained that they would have dinner with the yeti-ghosts.

The table was silent as everyone ate. Sam just looked at her food and tried to swallow the lump that sat in her throat. She couldn't handle it. She didn't know what her life meant without Danny. School would be hell. Home would be hell. Everything was going to be hell and she knew it. She sighed and looked at everyone's faces. The dread that she felt growing inside her mirrored by all.

They were all ready to go as she was saying goodbye to Frostbite. She waved farewell to the inhabitants of the Far Frozen and looked at Tucker. He had had a hard time too. He was their rock now, the shoulder to cry on. She felt sorry for him but at the same time knew that she couldn't bare it all and so she cried some more. The Fenton portal was zoning in on them and she knew she had to get out. Where would she go? Home? No too painful. Stay here? With his sick ghost hunting parents, rather not. Tucker's house? Yeah, that would be her safe spot, not bothered by people who didn't know the story. She stepped out of the S.S.B and looked at Tuck, they both thought the same and left for his house. Trying to forget all the horrible stuff that had happened this trip.

 _One month later_

It was a bleak day. Nobody uttered any sign of happiness because no one could. It was the day of Danny Fenton's funeral. They all knew that there wouldn't be a body. Dash had gotten rid of it, for the best of everyone. It happened in the evening, the time of day Danny liked most. The location was Amity Lake where Danny and friends spent so many lovely afternoons. The setting was black and white, the coffin wasn't there because they didn't need one, and a picture of Danny with all his family and his two best friends was all they had. There was a small podium where they could tell their stories of the teen if they wanted, but of course, no one dared to go before Sam. She was dressed in a long black dress with her usual purple make-up changed to a dark gray. She had a small black purse with her eulogy inside and, despite the fact that she knew it by heart, if the tears would be too much then Tucker would take over. She stood on the podium and took a deep breath.

"My name is Sam Manson and I am one of Danny's best friends. It is with great sadness that I stand in front of you today to celebrate the life of my friend. Danny's life was taken away from us too soon and it is hard to understand why tragic things like this happen to such good people. However, this is a question without an answer and we should not dwell on the loss of our dear friend, son, and brother. Today we should celebrate his life and remember all of the remarkable things Danny accomplished and how wonderful his life was. Danny and I met in third grade. He stood up for me when someone tried to bully me and was the first true friend I had. He was always there when I needed someone to talk to. He was a shoulder to cry on, the rock of my life, and the best friend anyone could wish for. It is incredibly tragic that Danny's life ended so soon and I can't put into words how much I'll miss him. Danny was a positive person and wouldn't want us to be sad today. If he were here he would tell us to cheer up, smile and remember all of the great memories we all share. Even though Danny may be gone, his memory will live on in all of us forever. Danny, I appreciate your friendship and will never forget you."

She wanted to go on and tell them Danny's final secret but she couldn't. She stood there saying nothing, you saw tears rolling down her cheeks. She sighed and quickly sat down in her chair.

The rest of the day crawled by and never seemed to end. When it was finally time to go home she had heard about ten eulogies and was completely sick of them. The one from Dash had been the worst one, full of lies and half-truths that nobody wanted to hear. Her mind was spinning with all her thoughts. 'Would Danny return as a ghost?' or 'Was he actually dead?' but nothing seemed to calm the teen and she fell into an uneasy sleep.

School started soon after the funeral. But Sam and Tucker didn't care anymore. Not about grades, not about bullies and certainly not about seeing all their self-proclaimed friends. Paulina and Dash were the worst. Paulina acted like she knew everything about Danny and wouldn't stop talking about him. She rambled on and on until one day Sam had enough, she walked up to the Latina and as soon as she turned around Sam's fist collided with her face. She let out a very menacing threat, its contents remain unknown. Paulina never spoke about Danny again and whenever the Goth was in sight she would turn on her heels and run in the opposite direction. Tucker once asked what had made Paulina so jumpy around Sam but she just shook her head. Dash was very grim in the days after the funeral. Danny's parents had filed a complaint against Dash and he was given community service and was sentenced with accidental murder. He always seemed to mutter things under his breath, the name "Danny" was mostly heard but "died" and "blood" were also heard.

A month after the funeral, Sam had called Tucker and asked if they could hang out. He was over at her place about ten minutes later. After setting the phone down, Sam looked at herself in the mirror. The sad, bleak expression that painted the mask she wore as a face had been looking straight at her. She wished to tear it off and smile again, but she just couldn't. After Danny's death, not a single smile had broken the mask of sadness. She didn't want to smile, she didn't want to be happy when she knew that Danny was gone.

Tucker knocked on the door. Silence. He knocked again. A rush down the stairs, footsteps getting closer. A face, Sam's face. A mask of horror no one wanted to wear, but he knew he wore it too. That same mask, he wanted to get rid of it but he just couldn't. He sighed and entered the house, it was empty as usual. Her parents had gone a few days ago, only Sam and her grandma had stayed behind. He sighed again, all the good memories in this house with Danny. All the wonderful things that they'd done. He looked at Sam and they both walked up to her room, he watched as she slipped in and disappeared. Disappear, that is what he wanted most, just like Danny. Vanish of the face of the world, without leaving a trace. An idea struck him, they both could vanish off the face of the world, they could go to the Ghost Zone and ask Clockwork what had happened and where Danny was. He proposed his idea to Sam and at that moment, you could almost see her smile. They both had had enough of the sulking, they needed to take the matter into their own hands.

They arrived at Fenton Works several days later, having checked with Jazz and ensured that neither of the adult Fenton was home. When they asked Jazz to come along she just shrugged, she didn't really want to know what had become of her little brother. Sam and Tucker respected her decision and took off in the Specter Speeder 2.0.

The endless green "sky" of the Zone was comforting in a way, but also brought back memories they didn't want to relive. It seemed to last an eternity before they finally spotted Clockwork's Tower. It stood impressively tall and also a bit gloomy, as it always had. They parked the Speeder right in front of the massive front doors and knocked. Tucker had reasoned that Clockwork probably knew they were coming but Sam had argued that it was still considered impolite to barge into someone's home. Especially if that particular someone could send you back to live with dinosaurs. But when the doors opened both of their mouths fell open and immediately took on a fighting stance.

Before them stood a ghost, looking around sixteen- or seventeen years of age, with blood red eyes and black hair with midnight blue streaks in it, and he also had a huge scar over his right eye. He wore a simple gray cloak, a black shirt with a weird symbol on it, dark blue ripped jeans and brown combat boots. He froze when he saw them, a glimmer of fear in his eyes.

Sam immediately started asking questions of "Who are you?" and "Where is Clockwork?". He responded in a low voice that sent chills up Sam's spine. He said his name was Chronos, and that he was the Apprentice of the Master of Time. Sam didn't trust him. They had never met but there was something oddly familiar about him, and that got her gears turning. But before she could word her feelings, Tucker had already asked the question they came for. "Where is Danny?" Chronos looked hurt at their question like he knew the answer but it was too painful to say. He licked his lips as if he was ready to speak, but instead he just shook his head. Sam just looked confused but when Tucker laid his hand on her shoulder she fully understood. Danny wasn't in the Ghost Zone because he didn't return as a ghost. Sam's lips started to tremble, the tears welling up in her lavender eyes, she had feverishly hoped that he might still be there but that hope was gone now. Tucker's face went rigid and his fists were clamped together so hard his knuckles went white, clearly very angry. Sam shook her head violently and started cursing at Chronos. Tucker silently agreed but said nothing. His face hadn't even flinched when Sam had started to scream and curse. He just took it all. Tucker hadn't anticipated what Sam did next, she grabbed the ecto-gun that hung around her shoulder, that they had taken for safety measures, and aimed it straight for Chronos' face. He immediately made a purple colored shield and waited for her attack, but it never came. Instead, Sam dropped the gun and started sobbing into her hands, he floated towards her and tried to lay a hand on her shoulder but she stepped away when she could feel the cold radiating of him. Tucker grabbed Sam and gently pushed her into the speeder, he turned towards Chronos and said: "You'll never be as great as Clockwork, you don't even have pity." With that, they flew away in the speeder and disappeared into the green void of the Zone.

Once back at Fenton Works, both kids were reluctant to break the news to Jazz. But they had to and decided it was best to do it fast, like a band-aid. Jazz took the news surprisingly well and was just happy that her brother had moved on. Both Tucker and Sam stared at her in disbelief but didn't think too much of it.

Sam had found a new way to cope with the loss of Danny and had picked up her grandmother's old guitar. She had played the guitar when she was little but had abandoned it when she started high school, all those years ago and forgot about it. She picked it up again and let her fingers strum the metal strings, she quickly tuned the strings and played it again. She loved the feeling playing the guitar gave her. Soon she was able to play her favorite songs again and while doing so sang with all her heart. The tears rolled off her cheeks while she sang but she didn't care, all she cared about was Danny and her music. That wasn't entirely true, Sam also liked to solve puzzles and riddles in her spare time. It calmed her and she gladly accepted the escape latch that severed her from the cold hard reality outside.

But that wouldn't last because the cruel being known as Fate was just around the corner, ready to strike and ruin their lives all over again.


	3. Chapter 3

**Me: Hey guys welcome back to a new chapter!**

 **Danny: Really you too? I thought you were original.**

 **Me: *looks hurt* I am original...**

 **Danny: Yeah, sure. Now get to the story!**

 **Me: Okay, okay Mister Moody.**

 **Chronos**

Danny woke up with a start. Thoughts were swimming around in his head. He tried to sit up and get a better look at his surroundings when pain shot through him and his mind went blank. He quickly tried to soothe the pain in the back of his head by rubbing the spot with his hand. He glanced around and saw that he was laying on a soft bed in an unfamiliar room. Two doors and a closet decorated the rest the room. One of the doors, the one right in front of him, flew open as Clockwork came flying through.

"Hello, Daniel. Had a good rest?" Clockwork said with his usual stoic expression.

"Not sure, my head hurts like a sucker and I can't remember a thing." Danny groaned.

"Come with me and I'll explain everything." Clockwork said as he floated out of the room.

Danny followed Clockwork down the halls and into the viewing room. There he stood still in front of one of the viewing mirrors. He stood, unable to move as he saw the events from a few hours ago. He saw Dash punch him in the gut, the crack of his ribs and finally the pool of crimson red blood spilling around his lifeless body.

What surprised him the most is what Dash did next, walk over to the body and nudge it over the edge. He looked down at his own hands and was frightened by the light blue color that had taken over his human skin tone. He was dead. Nothing was going to bring him back to life. No super healing, no turning back time. He was dead, and that was the way it was supposed to be.

He turned his back to the screen and looked at Clockwork. He knew that Clockwork would have changed the timeline, had it not triggered anything in the future. Clockwork gently shook his head and let out a small sigh. Danny bit his lip and tried to hold back his tears, but he couldn't. 'It all was so unfair! Why did I have to die? Why must fate be so cruel to me?!' All these thoughts swirled aimlessly around inside of his head. Clockwork didn't have a core of steel and thus, he gave Danny the fatherly hug that he knew the teen needed. Danny looked up at Clockwork and decided it was for the best that he had died, at least, no-one else was hurt.

After a few minutes Clockwork asked him to go back to the room he came from and open the door that had previously been on his right. He opened the door and saw it was a bathroom. Cautiously, he moved closer to the giant mirror and gasped at what he saw. His once white hair was now black and with a slight shimmer, spotting hints of midnight blue. Instead of the lovely baby blues or vibrant greens his two forms once held, he now had crimson colored eyes. But his skin tone was the biggest change, he had a light blue skin color that perfectly resembled death and if someone doubted he was a ghost, they would surely know by looking at his skin.

He screamed. He had thought that once he was a full ghost he would keep his Phantom appearance, but he was so wrong. Clockwork came into the room and gave him a reassuring pat on the shoulder.

"I see that your new appearance has shocked you greatly, but I will make things better by adding an outfit of my own. In a few days, you will be known as Chronos. You'll find your new clothing in your closet over there." Clockwork said.

Danny walked over to his closet and grabbed the clothes Clockwork had laid out for him. He put them on and looked in the mirror. Where he once wore his trusty black-and-white hazmat suit he now wore a short-sleeved black tee with Clockwork's Time Symbol on it, his old baggy pants were replaced by tight-fitted dark blue jeans that were ripped in some places, and he also had brown combat boots with black laces. He also now wore a cloak that was black on the outside and light gray on the inside, which was clasped with an emblem of a golden clock with wings. His name was no longer Danny Fenton or -Phantom. He was now Chronos, the apprentice of Clockwork and destined to be the new Master of Time.

A few days later Danny sat in the viewing room, reading a book on ghost history when Clockwork phased into the room and handed him two items: a weird-looking key and steampunk-like goggles.

"You might be wondering what these are for, come with me and I'll show you." Clockwork said with a smirk.

He follow behind Clockwork and stopped at the nearest purple floating door. Clockwork tried to open the door but it was locked, he grinned and put the weird key into the keyhole. It swung open and revealed another time on earth. He closed the door and looked at Danny.

"This key can open any door in the Ghost Zone and earth. It has always been in the hands of a Time Master or his apprentice. As Time Master you sometimes need to pay people a visit, to nudge them into the right direction." Clockwork said.

"So any door and anywhere?" Danny asked hesitantly.

"Exactly," Clockwork answered.

"What about the goggles?" Danny asked.

"Put them on and tell me what you see," Clockwork smirked again.

Danny put on the goggles and saw nothing, at first, just the ghost zone but tinted brown by the glass. The he saw Clockwork appear and disappear again. He took off the goggles and said: "I saw you appear and disappear."

"Right, these goggles are used to see the invisible." Clockwork said still grinning.

"So when you appeared, you actually disappeared?" Danny asked with hesitation.

"Indeed, and these will be added to your current outfit. You don't have to wear the goggles all the time but they come in handy in the future." Clockwork answered.

They flew back to the tower and Danny picked up his book again. He enjoyed reading ghost history since it was so different from human history. He desperately wanted to go return to Amity and comfort Sam and Tucker but he had seen the timelines and what kind of impact it would have. He sighed and put his book down and asked Clockwork: " What do you usually do as Time Master?"

"You know what I do, I look at the Timestream and whenever I or the Observants think something has to change, I change it," Clockwork answered calmly.

"Yeah, I know that but do you do stuff in the field?" Danny asked.

"Are you implying that you're bored Daniel?" Clockwork said with a serious look on his face.

"Actually, yeah. I am bored, and I thought that maybe you could teach me some basic Time Master stuff." Danny said more with more confidence.

"Alright, let's go to the training room." Clockwork said as he phased through the floor.

Once in the training room, Clockwork explained that one of the first things Danny had to learn was, harness his full power now that he was a full ghost.

Therefore, Clockwork had Danny shoot balls of ectoplasm at the Master of Time as he dodged them and in return he had to dodge Clockwork and his attack. Danny gaped like a fish when he first made an ecto-ball. Firstly since it was way bigger than he had expected and secondly because they were purple. He didn't think much would change, but he underestimated death, it seems. After mastering the ecto-balls he was giddy to learn something new. It felt good to use his newfound power and he really was an eager student. Thus, Clockwork decided to teach him to teleport. Clockwork's way of teleporting was by using his Time Staff, but he could do it without one, which then lacked the clock animation and was more secretive. He told Danny to concentrate on where he wanted to go and then to think of being there right now. Danny landed inside a wall on his first try but ,after an hour or two, he managed to get the hang of it. It took a lot of power and Danny was relieved that Clockwork said he could go and "sleep". The ectoplasm in the Zone was enough to keep him going but sometimes he just had to "sleep". It wasn't really sleeping but the senses shut down and one became unresponsive. He needed a total of 4 hours a day to "sleep", but Clockwork only needed 1 hour a week. Seeing as Clockwork was one of the original ghosts in the Zone he needed nothing more than ectoplasm from the surroundings.

However, Danny was a newly-formed ghost, so he still required "sleep".

After the initial training session, much more followed. Every day, after Clockwork came back from his job as a ghost council member, they would train and Danny would master something new. He also learned to control the powers he originally had with more precision and power. After just a few days Danny had grown from a level 7.5 ghost to a level 8. That in itself was a huge accomplishment, but what shocked Danny was the fact that most of the new powers felt natural in a strange sort of way. Teleportation, duplication, and making solidified ecto-energy were those powers.

Clockwork was certain his young charge was ready to take on the role of being the Time Apprentice. He knew some of the things asked were harsh, but then again it would only be beneficial later on. He floated up to Danny's room where he found the boy reading. It was quite amusing to see the boy so soaked up in a book, he never really seemed that type of child to study or read. He coughed softly to get the boy's attention and received a mere "Hmm" from the boy. He decided to put some kind of force behind his cough this time so the boy would look at him, so he coughed again and the boy looked up with a sheepish grin on his face.

"Sorry. Got a little soaked up there."

"It doesn't matter Daniel, just come with me for a moment." Clockwork knew it would take longer than a moment but decided not to let that show. He brought the young ghost to a part that he hadn't seen yet. The Chamber of Time. It was the Chamber were every new Apprentice or Master would receive time controlling powers.

"If you would just stand here in the middle of the room, please? Thank you. Now we shall begin the ceremony that will make you my official apprentice. First, say your full name and day of death then you will need to repeat an oath after me."

"Daniel James Fenton, Deathday 20th of June 2008" Danny looked up at Clockwork for the oath. Clockwork just smiled and gave a reassuring pat on the shoulder before continuing.

"I will be the new Master of Time whenever Time has performed its final test on me. I will only alter the Timestream when either I or the council decide it to be the best possible option. I will always be unbiased when making that choice and never will I use it to harm others that intended good."

The young ghost repeated and a bright light encircled his waist. A new wave of power surged through him and before he knew it a medallion hung around his neck. He examined it and a huge grin split across his face. On the medallion were the letters T, M and A intertwined and on the flip side was his own Time Symbol, which was a capital C inside of a gear. He had previously accepted the name Chronos and was proud that his Symbol made it onto the medallion.

"This is the first of many stages of becoming a Time Master. But we only need to do one more thing today. What I'm going to say next might sound shocking but just bare with me. You need some sort of distortion, to show other ghosts that you're no joke. My distortion is my scar, but you can choose anything you want. There won't be any pain involved but you will notice its presence in the days to come."

Danny was kind of flabbergasted but understood what Clockwork meant. He pondered for a while and bit his lip. After about five minutes he smiled at Clockwork.

"I would like the same scar as you," He said sheepishly.

Clockwork just smirked and nodded his head and with a wave of his staff a scar that mirrored Clockworks appeared on Danny's face.

"I don't feel any different, is that normal?"

Clockwork nodded again mention Danny out of the Chamber.

Once they were outside, Danny looked up at Clockwork and spoke again.

"What did you mean with being tested by Time?"

"Time has a will of its own and needs to be handled with extreme caution. That is why you need to undergo three tests. If you don't pass the first two it doesn't really matter but if you don't pass the last one, you won't be able to claim the title of Time Master. If you do pass one or both first tests you will gradually gain more power over the Timestream and eventually be able to harness the full powers when you complete the final test. Till then you will be my Apprentice and co-worker. You will guard the Timestream while I'm away, but will only be shown what the Timestream thinks you should be shown."

Danny nodded and floated up to his room to process this hectic day.

A few weeks had passed and Danny began to fit into the picture of Chronos. He ran errands for Clockwork, seeing Skulker in the afternoon and making him hunt someone else, persuading Walker not capture that particular ghost and so on. Everyone in the Zone knew him and everyone showed respect for the teenager, probably because they were scared of Clockwork, but that didn't matter.

One day Clockwork was watching the Timestream and almost dropped his staff on the floor, he saw it all happen, the abduction, the torture, the rise of a new power. He couldn't stop it, in every other Timeline it happened as well, it was inevitable. He wasn't afraid, just concerned. He looked at his one of his wrist watches, they would come for him in 2 minutes. It all happened so fast, they forced the Master of Time on his knees and blindfolded him. With a swift movement, the world went black and the mighty Clockwork was down.

He woke up chained to a wall, cuffs on his ankles and wrists. He had seen it all and knew the pain that would come to him. The band of ghosts that had captured him was called The Men of Mayhem. They wanted the secret to stopping time and use it to their advantage. Their first thought was that it had to be the staff but when they pressed it nothing happened. Clockwork knew that it was a conscious decision and that it could only be done by the Master or the Apprentice of Time. Now here he was in the dark cave like structure cuffed and powerless. They had made sure to give him a pill made of grounded Blood Blossoms which weakened him greatly, so he couldn't escape. A figure walked into the room and started asking questions but Clockwork kept his mouth shut, answering to no-one but himself. He pulled out several weird-looking machines and attached them to his hands. A violent shock went through his body and he buckled, he looked his attacker in the eye and spoke a single word: "Time"

Danny came back from his afternoon with Dora and was surprised by not finding Clockwork. He didn't have an appointment with the Observants today, so normally he would just be here watching the Timeline. He instantly knew something was wrong when he saw the little note that Clockwork left him. It read: "When you have returned look at the main Timestream and fast forward half an hour." He floated over to the biggest viewing mirror in the room and fast forwarded time by half an hour. The note slid out of his hand as he saw Clockwork being tortured with blood blossoms, ectoranium, and ectorainium-imbued knives.

He was furious. How dare those filthy ghosts touch his master! He quickly grabbed his new and upgraded scythe out of his pocket, pressed the black button that extended it and teleported to the location he saw before his eyes. He arrived seconds later, swinging his scythe at the multiple attackers. He sent the first one back in time to the Triassic Era, the second one tried to put up a fight, and punched Chronos in the jaw several times before being hit by the scythe and transported to Medieval times. Then he noticed it: a knife, dipped in something blood red, aimed for Clockwork's core. It wasn't a conscious decision, it was just an ancient instinct as he called: "TIME OUT!" Everything around him froze. He had done it. He had successfully frozen time itself. He turned around and saw Clockwork smirking at him.

9h ago"You knew this was going to happen didn't you?" Danny deadpanned.

"Of course, I'm Master of Time, but probably not for long, " Clockwork grinned.

"What? Does that mean that..." The teen trailed off with disbelief in his eyes.

"You passed the first test, yes." Clockwork said, bowing slightly at Danny.

"Well, let's get out of here and we'll talk later. Okay?" Danny said.

Clockwork nodded and they teleported back to the Tower. Danny unfroze time by clicking the Time Staff that was now his. It was a lot easier to just say: "Time Out" or "Time In" but he liked the dramatics of it all. He and Clockwork talked all night about passing the first test but knew that Time had two other tests waiting to see if he was worthy or not.

Danny liked the fact that he could now freeze and unfreeze time. He was able to teleport a lot faster these days and tried to see when something would go wrong in the Timestream but hadn't quite mastered that yet. He now simply waited for the second test to come.

 **A/N**

 **OMG guys! So many views. I'm dying right now. Thank you for this! If you have any ideas for the story please let me know in the comments.**


	4. Chapter 4

**A/N**

 **Hey, Guys! I just wanted to say that someone commented that Dash should be in jail for what he did, but I stated that he was accused of accidental murder and because he's still a minor he gets community service. I haven't decided on the final name yet but keep commenting and I'll figure it out. Please R &R!**

 **Lost**

Vlad Masters found out about Danny's death hours after the funeral. He was shocked. He truly was. How could his Little Badger, his future son, be dead? How could some stupid teen boy, a jock, have killed him? His Little Badger...

A few days after the funeral, he called Skulker over and ordered him to search for Danny in the Zone, hoping that he would find the boy as a full ghost. He went to visit Clockwork and ask him if he knew something about Danny's whereabouts.

He opened his portal and flew inside. Half an hour later he finally reached Clockwork's lair. He didn't bother knocking on the door and simply invited himself in. He wasn't that shocked about not seeing Clockwork there, he had a life of his own and things to do, but what did surprise Vlad was the young ghost floating in front of one of the viewing mirrors and holding the Time Master's staff. He wanted to call out to the boy, but it seemed as if he was caught up in a timeline.

When Vlad looked somewhat closer, he saw it was an image of Danny's friends sitting in the Spectre Speeder. It didn't seem to be moving, though, so Vlad cleared his throat. The young ghost jumped a bit at the unknown sound and whirled around, staff ready in his hands. When he saw Vlad his stance loosened up a bit, but was still considered hostile. Vlad was quite shocked by the appearance of the young ghost, who could still be considered a teen. He was also saddened by the realisation that the kid had died at such a young age. The boy interrupted his thoughts when he asked him what he came for. Vlad lifted his eyebrows, didn't the kid know? Was he not the Master of Time then? Vlad shrugged and answered:

"I am Vlad Plasmius and I wanted to know where the young 'Danny Phantom' may be."

"Greetings, Vlad, I'm Chronos the Apprentice of the Master of Time. I'm sorry to tell you this, but sadly Daniel James Fenton passed away and didn't return as a ghost."

Danny could see that Vlad was taken back by this comment. He wanted to comfort Vlad. He always knew Vlad cared about him, but he couldn't bring himself to say that he was Danny. He was aware that he was a coward, but deep in his heart, he knew that telling the truth would only hurt Vlad more so instead he kept his mouth shut.

"I think I'm going to go now," Vlad expressed in a very hushed voice.

"I wish you safe travels, Vlad Masters."

Once at home Vlad immediately grabbed a piece of paper and furiously scribbled down his plan. He was mad beyond reason, that jock, Dash Baxter had murdered his Little Badger and made sure no-one would ever see the boy again. That thought alone was enough to nudge Vlad over the edge and into insanity. He had already planned a trip for Daniel's former class, take them somewhere to ease the death of their classmate, but now he could double the trip as payback for what Dash had done to Daniel. He knew of a deserted island not far from Amity Park, where there was a portal to the Ghost Zone that would appear every six hours. The only thing he had to do was remove the pilot that would be flying them there and place one of his minions. He stayed awake all night going over this plan and setting it in motion.

When he woke in the morning, he immediately went to deliver a letter at Casper High. The letter stated that the class and teacher of the recently deceased Daniel James Fenton would have a week off and go to a private island that their mayor owned. Vlad smirked at the idea of seeing Dash's face when his whole class would wash up on the shore of an island. Without food, water, shelter and anything really.

Lancer was shocked when he saw the letter. He knew their mayor had the best intentions for him and his class, but going on a trip? That would be touchy. He decided not to tell his students that the mayor had organised this trip, better to blame the school council than a single person. As expected, the whole class burst into a heated discussion arguing that on the one hand, a trip would be nice but on the contrary, a child had just died because of a field trip.

Sam and Tucker hadn't joined the discussion because they didn't know. It would be a good thing to be away from Amity but a field trip was a risky term right now. Sam had hardened when they came back from Chronos, not smiling and serious all the time. It had caused her to become solid A-student, but one could still see the grief eating inside of her. Tucker, on the other hand, refused all kinds of learning and spent most of his days programming his electronics. His grades were going down the drain and he probably would have to redo his year. They only had each other in this big mess of emotions, but they were grateful for that.

Lancer cleared his throat and spoke. "I don't care what you all think. We're going if you like it or not." He knew full well that if the duo didn't protest no one would, the whole class thought that they owned them or something but he didn't even want to question that.

Two days later, Lancer and his class stood in front of Amity Airport, bags packed for a week and minds set on relaxing.

Before he knew it, Lancer was seated in one of Vlad Masters' private planes. The name "DALV Co." painted the side of the vehicle and red velvet and wood graced the interior. The plane was very spacious and had several tables where the kids could play card games on. He welcomed the sight of the island that stood proudly on the brochure, seeing the hammocks waving in the wind, sipping beverages inside of a coconut and much more. He was shaken out of his musings when he heard the plane engines roar to life. He had always hated flying, the thought of anything going wrong and crashing just seemed too great.

Sam and Tucker were in the back of the plane. Sam listening to a new song from her favourite band and Tucker playing some game, when they felt the shaking begin. Sam stared at Tucker, eyes wide. This was not happening. This was not seriously happening.

"Relax Sam it's probably just the usual turbulence."

"Tuck, I've been on a plane or two and this isn't the usual turbulence!" Sam nearly screamed.

Just then the oxygen masks fell from the roof of the plane. Everything shook and everyone screamed. Mr Lancer took control when he screamed " The Tale of Two Cities! Fasten your seatbelts!"

The ones who hadn't gotten the chance to buckle themselves, hurriedly complied.

Chaos was everywhere. Paulina was crying, Nathan was screaming his head off and multiple people were praying that this would not be the end. Then the screeching began. The horrible sound of metal being ripped apart. The source? The tail of the plane. It became louder and louder. People all over were crying and screaming now. Sam latched herself onto Tucker as if he were the last man on earth. Her mascara was streaked and her hair was one big knot. Tucker was stiff as a log and didn't move even when the rip in the body of the plane was beginning to show.

If one were to look onto this spectacle from above, one would see that the tail of the plane was on the hinge of breaking off from the rest of the aircraft. With a huge rumbling sound, the metal tail ripped apart from the plane as it plummeted down to the small island below. Nothing but screams were heard as the wreckage made the impact.

In a dense forest, a group of teens woke up. Scattered all over the ground were smoking parts of the plane the had been in. Mickey was up first, looking around he tried to identify his surroundings. Then he remembered what had happened and quickly unbuckled his seat before scrambling away from the rubble and into a small clearing. Breathing heavily, he squinted to see. He called out to his brother Nathan, though heard no reply.

He called out to anyone and once again found no response. He ran back into the smoking remains of the plane, looking for someone more capable of helping him. He spotted Sam and Tucker at one of the seats. As he walked towards them, he noticed the conditions of his peers: cuts all over their faces and bodies, A dislocated shoulder, broken bones, a sprained ankle. He turned his head and focused on Sam and Tucker instead.

When he reached them, he saw that Sam had a significant cut that ran down from her left temple to the tip of her chin. Tucker wasn't much better, with a piece of shrapnel lodged in his left calf. Mickey shook Sam in a feeble attempt to wake her up, but she didn't move. He felt her wrist for a pulse and let out a sigh of relief when he did. Tucker was breathing so he was alive too. He shook Sam again and this time, a small groan escaped her lips. He shook her more forcefully than before and her eyes flew open. She looked at him with a curious look, apparently too dazed to comprehend what was going on.

"Sam, can you hear me?" He shook her again "Sam!"

Her eyes gained a sharpness and she nodded. He looked at her expectantly.

"I'm awake." She rasped. "What happened?"

"We were all in a plane crash Sam. You and I are the only ones awake."

"Why?"

"I figured I needed someone I could rely on to wake first and since you're the most capable person around..." He trailed off.

"Thanks, Mickey, it was a good thing to do. Could you help me out of my seatbelt?"

He nodded and fiddled with the buckle for a moment before it opened. Sam fell to the ground but picked herself up with a groan. Her arm draped around Mickey's neck needing the support.

"Let's wake Tucker next." the Goth ordered.

They moved over to him and woke him up too. When he woke he gasped at the pain in his leg but grunted through his teeth when he saw where he was. He looked up at Sam and Mickey and offered to take Sam from Mickey, who only shook his head and pointed towards his leg. He sighed but didn't complain. Soon everyone was up and sat in a circle on the small clearing.

Mickey, Nathan, Valerie and Star joined Sam and Tucker. They all sat in a circle and waited for instructions from the duo.

Sam found a first aid kit and was now treating everyone. Having to sow up Danny so many times in the past, she had taken some online classes and could treat basic wounds. Mickey only had a few cuts and scratches and after some disinfecting he was free to go. Nathan wasn't much worse, but his ankle was sprained and needed a splint. Tucker wasn't off the hook that easily as he had a piece of shrapnel lodged inside of his left leg, Sam didn't want to remove the part because it may be blocking a ruptured artery but infection could also occur. They finally voted for not removing it and only when it was evident it would infect it was to be removed.

As Sam moved from patient to patient, it became clear how wounded they all were. Star was the worsts of them all. She had a dislocated shoulder and a broken leg. The broken leg didn't need to be set but the shoulder needed immediate attention. The whole group made an effort, this time, knowing that although they had different social classes, it didn't matter on a desolate island. Mickey held Star down while Sam and Tucker held onto her arm. Nathan tried to distract Star with some story about the invention of the radio. On the count of three Sam and Tucker pushed but Mickey couldn't keep her down. Tears streamed across Star's face while she whimpered. They tried it one more time and Star's shoulders popped back with an audible 'PLOP' and Star cried out in pain. It still hurt a lot but the agonising pain was gone.

Meanwhile on the other side of the island...

A group consisting of Mr Lancer, Dash, Kwan, and Paulina, was busy searching for suitcases, backpacks and anything that seemed useful. Their group had no serious injuries except an enormous amount of cuts and bruises. They hadn't found a first aid kit either as most of the supplies were in the back of the plane. They had found some water bottles and a few pre-packaged meals.

Currently, Dash was lying on the warm sand of the beach, absorbing as much sunlight as possible. As if that could make this all go away. He didn't like to feel puny, but now that's all he felt. Feeble, helpless, stranded. He closed his eyes again and listened to all the sounds. Mr Lancer dragging a suitcase, Kwan playing with the football the had had in their carry-on luggage and Paulina sighing again for the third time this minute. No, closing his eyes didn't help.

Mr Lancer clapped his hands together and waited for their attention. They needed to make a shelter and fast. The sun was setting and they didn't know what the night would bring them. He wanted to make a safe haven in the trees because they didn't know about any predators on the ground. He gave Paulina the job of looking for suitable trees. Dash needed to collect some firewood and Kwan was coming with him to see if they could find something to make hammocks out of.

Ten minutes later, he and Kwan had found some plant fibres to weave hammocks out of. Paulina had found a few trees with low hanging branches and Dash had two piles of dry firewood. He smiled at his group and started to work.

As Mr Lancer wiped the sweat of his brow, he looked at his mix-matched group. A mix of pride and sorrow washed over him at the sight. It was unfair that these children had to go through this kind of ordeal. First the death of their classmate and then this horrible crash and a deserted island. He looked at all of them and saw how much they had grown in a single day: Paulina had actually stopped complaining and worked very hard to find those trees, Dash also stopped being the usual jerk he was, which Lancer noticed. Although Dash was the star quarterback and the team needed him, he still didn't like Dash' bullying. To see him serious and gathering some dry firewood, made him smile. Kwan was fantastic, knowing certain types of plants that could be used for weaving and found some after a ten-minute search. He was very proud indeed. He just hoped that the other children fared well. He trusted Sam and Tucker to take care of the group but he was still very anxious. First thing in the morning they would be searching for the other group.

Meanwhile, the first group was busy saving all kinds of thing out of the still-burning aeroplane. A few more first aid kits, water bottles, food, bags and suitcases. Sam still had her backpack and Nathan still had his fanny pack. A few sips of water and a tray of food later everyone was slightly better than before. They had all agreed on making a shelter in the trees. Star had found a pocket knife and came up with the idea to cut open all the chairs of the plane and use the fabric to make hammocks or blankets. Everyone immediately got started on the construction.

Before anyone could say "Ghost" the evening was there. Everyone was tired and shocked by the events of the day. They sat in a circle around a fire and made plans for the morning. Search for the others and getting off the island. Before everyone went to sleep, Sam felt something was wrong, like something was watching them.

"Guys. We're not alone."


	5. Chapter 5

**A/N**

 **Hey, guys. I am so sorry for not posting anything...*hides under a blanket* I am really struggeling with my next chapter and wanted to get it done before I posted this one. But the next one is going to take awhile. Sorry about that. I also haven't decided on the name yet so Chronos will still be here...unless you comment on which one you want to have. It's a tie right know. Stroy ideas are always welcome and please don't kill me.**

 **Trust**

Chronos groaned, he needed to go to the human realm for the third time this week and it was starting to get annoying. He floated out of the castle and sought out his usual portal. He could make portals of his own but there was one very close to the tower. It was a lot less power consuming and he didn't need to stay invisible. The portal lead to a deserted island where humans never came. He sighed again. Clockwork had made it a habit of forcing all the trips to the human world onto him. He knew he was more suitable to do so. He had gained the ability to disguise himself as a human and walk among them without being noticed. Invisibility was also an option but he liked disguising better. He chuckled at the humans for not noticing something like that. He sighed again and floated through the portal.

He looked at the scene that played before him. Sam and Tucker were standing 50 feet from him. A thousand questions popped up in his head. He turned himself invisible on instinct and listened to their conversation.

"Tuck, I'm scared. What if we don't get off this island? What if a predator shows up? We can't keep this up forever."

"I know Sam and I'm scared too. This isn't an everyday thing. We'll need to search for the others as soon as possible. We have a better chance of surviving with them than without."

Danny needed to sit down for a moment. What had happened to them and the rest of his class? Why were they on this island? How did they split up and why? All these thoughts were swimming through his head and fogging up every coherent thought he had. He shook his head and returned to the matter at hand. He needed to save his class. Screw everyone who thought otherwise. He wouldn't abandon his class a second time, even if the half it consisted of jerks.

He dropped his cloak of invisibility and floated closer to the group. He rustled some leaves to get someone's attention. It just happened to be Sam.

"Guys. We're not alone."

He fully emerged from the shadows and let the sight of him sink in.

"No, you're not. Would you please tell me what you are doing on this island?"

"Wait. Aren't you that Chronos guy?" Sam asked warily.

"Yes, and would you mind answering the question."

"I don't trust you ghost but fine. We are stranded on this island because our plane crashed."

He tried to think of a reason why the group was split and remembered that planes can break when they crash.

"I assume the other half of your class is also stranded somewhere on this island?"

"It isn't your business, but yeah. My whole class is stranded here."

"Maybe I can help. I know a way to get off this island and I could even offer you some rest for the night."

He hoped that Sam and Tucker didn't hate him too much to see that this might as well be their only way to get off this island. He groaned when they shot him a dirty look and wanted to tell them that he was their Danny. He knew he couldn't. He had seen the outcomes when he did and they weren't pretty. He shook his head at the memory and turned to see his classmates looking at him with a slight shimmer of hope in their eyes.

"We aren't stupid ghost, if you play any tricks on us we'll know. But this is as good a chance as any other so we will come with you. Will you save the other part of the class as soon as we set foot in the Zone?"

"Yes, I'll save the other part of the class as soon as you guys are safe."

He held back a laugh at the astonished faces of Mickey and Nathan. They had never met a ghost other than Phantom that was benevolent. He smiled and motioned them to come over. As he made way to the clearing, he could see Valerie tense. Maybe it was because of the fact that he was a ghost or that they were headed to the Zone.

He quickly made a portal by waving his hand in a circle and nudged them inside when they hesitated.

As soon as they were in the Zone, he could see Sam and Tucker scanning the area. He knew they would soon recognise Clockwork's Tower and from there on be able to save themselves but he wasn't going to let down his class a second time.

"Grab hold of your neighbour, and close your eyes."

When everyone held hands, he teleported them to the main viewing room. He looked around and saw that Clockwork had left him another note. "Feel free to escort our guests to the first floor. On your right-hand side you'll find a big mess hall and on your left, you'll find a place for them to sleep. You made the right choice Danny."

He smiled at Clockwork's hospitality and led the group to the mess hall and showed Sam and Tucker the rooms for them to sleep in. He excused himself and teleported back to the island.

Dash rolled around in his hammock, the fibre Kwan had chosen had been very good for weaving but not so good for sleeping. The stuff itched like crazy! He was very sure it was some poison ivy. He sighed as he sat up, supporting himself on his elbows as he looked at the rest of their group. He knew Kwan was worried sick about Star and even though he would never admit it, he was worried too. Not just for Star, but for everyone. He saw that Paulina was awake as well. It had been a small miracle when Paulina had stopped complaining.

Suddenly the temperature dropped significantly. He wondered what the cause was when his jaw dropped. A very scary looking ghost had appeared in the middle of their little group. It spoke in a low voice and the echo that coated it made it seem like he was very far away.

"Do not be scared humans, I have already saved the other part of your group and brought them to safety."

An eerie silence fell over the now awake humans. When Mr Lancer broke the silence.

"How can we trust you ghost? How do we know that you're speaking the truth?"

He waved his hand in a circle and a green portal appeared. It showed a clip of the other part of their class sitting in a mess hall. Sam and Tucker were in a heated discussion and the rest of them played a little game. After a while, the image vanished and we all looked up at him once more.

"I showed you the other part of your group in safety. Will you trust and follow me now?"

Eventually, everyone nodded and he pulled us all through the swirling green vortex.

Danny looked at his old class with a slight longing. They weren't nice, but they did accept him in some way. He wanted to crack jokes with Sam and Tucker and annoy Mr Lancer. He wanted to be alive again. He looked at them again and made a mental note not to say anything about himself or his death, at least nothing revealing.

At that moment, Clockwork decided to show up. He floated over to Danny and looked him in the eye for a second. He knew Danny had gotten the hint and began addressing his former class.

"Hello everyone, we should probably introduce ourselves. I am Chronos, Apprentice of the Master of Time. I will be your guide while we are in the Ghost Zone. Yes, I will be leading you through it. It's better that someone runs into you with me than without."

A few glances of hesitation glided over the students faces.

"I am Clockwork, Master of Time and your host for the night. My apprentice here will lead you through the Ghost Zone but I'll watch you while you're here."

The whole class was silent for a few minutes when Mr Lancer asked a question: "Are you father time?"

"Why would I lie to you?"

"Mhh. What is my greatest accomplishment?"

"You managed to become a teacher even after your parents scolded you for not studying law."

"I've got to give you credit for that. I never told anyone that."

As the introductions ended, Tucker's stomach began to rumble.

"Sorry but I missed my 4, 5 and 6 o'clock feeding! Do you happen to have any meat in here?"

"Tucker, they're ghosts they don't have human food," Sam said while giving him a shove.

Danny chuckled. "We do have human food here Sam. You should've known better. Knowing Phantom I mean." He whispered the last part so only she would hear. He heard her gasp but she said nothing.

Suddenly a table with food appeared in the room and everyone practically threw themselves at it. Danny decided to leave them alone for dinner and the rest of the night.

He floated towards the main viewing room and stopped next to Clockwork. He sighed and looked up at him.

"I can't tell them anything can I?"

"That is your choice to make Daniel not mine."

"Why does the afterlife have to be so hard?"

"You should probably get some rest. Tomorrow is going to take a lot of energy."

He bid Clockwork a good rest and went up to his room. As he phased through the floors, he noticed Sam and Tucker talking.

"He said something about Phantom Tucker. I'm not making this up, I swear."

"I'm not saying that you're making this up Sam but if he knows something about Danny he more dangerous than we thought."

"I know Tuck, I know. But I just want to have a private conversation with him to see what he knows."

He quickly abandoned the site and floated up to his room. He didn't want to snoop on them but what they'd said did spark his curiosity.

He stayed "awake" a long time after that, only managing to get 5 hours of "sleep".

The next day Danny awoke with a killer headache. He had milled around the events of the day before inside his head and regretted doing so immediately. He floated down to the mess hall and waited for the early birds to show up. He didn't want to go to one of the rooms, who knows what his classmates were doing? He had waited for about ten minutes before Sam and Tucker arrived. He knew the talk they were going to have would be very dangerous. If he might the tiniest slip-up, Sam would know. They appeared to be the only ones awake and he floated down to greet them.

"Good morning Sam and good morning Tucker. Had a good rest?"

"What did you think? We're the captives of a ghost, did you expect us to sleep well," Tucker hissed through his teeth.

"You are no captives here," Danny said taken aback by Tucker's comment. "I will just be your guide through the Zone, to ensure nothing happens."

"We know our way through the Zone. You don't need to help us," Sam spat back at him.

"I left you unprotected once and I'm not about to make that same mistake again," Danny said with an icy voice.

Neither Sam nor Tucker wanted to confront an angry ghost without weapons so they backed off.

He knew he'd made a huge slip-up there but they didn't seem to notice.

"Can you just tell everyone to be here in one hour. Breakfast will be there in half an hour."

Upstairs in his room, he looked at the bag he had prepared. It reminded him of the bag he had prepared for the first field trip with his class. He stared at it for a while. It saddened him, being reminded that he could still be alive. Being with his family, friend, and classmates. He knew that it was foolish to think about being alive again. He had lost the ability to cry when he turned full ghost so instead he silently sobbed. He cried like that for about ten minutes when he realised all the things that he could do for his class right now. He could make a difference this time and he wasn't about to let Sam and Tucker down. With his newfound determination, he packed all the stuff he needed. He had decided to leave the time staff with Clockwork and brought his shrinkable scythe with him. He had a few vials of raw ectoplasm with him that could energise him without needing to sleep. He also brought a Tiem Medallion so he could show every enemy he was sent by Clockwork. Hopefully, that would be all he needed. The class still had about thirty minutes left and he decided to socialise with them. It was going to take a week, at least, to make it to the Far Frozen.

As he phased through the floor, he thought about the things he could and couldn't say about himself. He could say stuff about Phantom but Fenton was strictly forbidden territory.

Once he was down, he had a look around. His former class seemed very on edge. They probably had trouble sleeping last night. All this ghost stuff is getting under their skin. I should take it easy. He floated towards one of the chairs and sat down. All eyes were on him and everyone immediately shut up.

"You have about 25 minutes left, so don't hurry."

"Where exactly are you going to take us?" Valerie asked.

"I was planning on going to the Far Frozen and getting you home with a Spectre Speeder."

"We're using the Fenton portal?"

"That was the plan, yes. Why? Do you have a problem with the Fentons?"

"I don't, but some people in this room do."

Dash was sweating bullets at this point. He hadn't thought that their guide would take them there again. He could hardly look at Sam and Tucker. No way he could face the Fenton family.

"Well, it's the only route out of the Zone and into Amity Park. The other option leads to Wisconsin."

That shut everyone up for a while. Sure he knew that there were more ways out of the Zone but taking a bunch of humans with him didn't seem a very good idea.

He noticed that Mr Lancer shot him wary looks every once in a while. He still doesn't trust ghosts then? A good thing really, but making an adult believe you're good is a talent on its own. One that I don't seem to have. He floated over to Lancer and sat down opposite of him.

"You don't trust me do you?"

"I don't trust ghosts in general."

"Have you ever trusted a ghost?"

"Only one."

"Who was it?" Chronos said slightly surprised.

"Our town hero. Danny Phantom."

Chronos chuckled. He does trust me. Other me at least.

"Why do you trust him?"

"He does great things for my town, even though a lot of people hunt him down."

"What if I'm like Phantom? He always preaches that not all ghosts are bad. I'm not a malevolent ghost, not at all."

"We'll see about that Mr Chronos. We'll see about that." With that Lancer stood up and left Danny to his own devices.

He floated up so that everyone could see and hear him. He glanced at his pocket watch and saw that they had 5 minutes left. 5 minutes of rest before this trip would begin. This was going to be his second chance. He had failed the first time but that would never happen again. He would protect Sam and Tucker and not let them down. I guess this that hero complex of mine everyone talks about.

"Okay, times up. We'll be heading east from this place and see if we can reach Princess Dorothea's castle in 5 hours. Each one of you will walk with a buddy. We will have a 15-minute break every hour. If you have heels, you better snap them off right now because you're on your own if you complain. Any questions?"

Paulina's finger shot in the air.

"But these are designer shoes. I just can't break them off."

Sam groaned and walked towards the Latina, who instinctively backed away. She looked her in the eye and said: "Shoes off, now." The Latina quickly complied and Sam broke the heels clean off. Before she could do anything else, Sam was dragged away by Tucker.

Chronos cleared his throat and spoke again: "Well now that that is taken care of I suggest that we go now."

Everyone filed out and soon everybody was outside.

"Okay grab hold of your neighbours and close your eyes. This is going to be a rocky ride."

When everybody was interlocked, Chronos teleported them to a trail. It was more like a very long series of caves but most ghosts didn't even know it existed. Here they could rest at any given moment and always set up camp for the night.

"Was that necessary?" Tucker yelled.

"My stomach is doing loop-di-loops," Nathan said.

"Gulliver's Travels, I thought I was going to die!" Lancer screamed.

"Could you, at least, warn us when you pull something like that again?" Valerie commented.

 _This is going to be one heck of a trip isn't it?_


	6. Chapter 6

**A/N**

 **Hey, sorry if this chapter is too OOC. Please leave a review, I really appreciate those. Thank you all who left a review, favourited and followed me!**

 **The walk**

For the first hour, nobody knew what exactly to do. He just kept walking, well floating, in front of them and didn't say a word. It was nerve wracking. Sam and Tucker walked faster than the rest, on his demand. Why he wanted to keep them close was a mystery. But then again this whole trip was going to be a mystery. Not knowing where you were going was a big help too.

"Why are you all so silent?" Chronos asked.

"They're scared of you, can't you see?" Lancer replied.

"Guys," He hesitated. "I am not going to hurt you. Not because you said something or because you did something, I am never going to hurt you," He paused for a second before continuing. "I don't know if you can see, but I'm just like you. A seventeen-year-old who sometimes doesn't know what to do. When I was alive..." He broke off at that point. He swallowed thickly like he was suppressing a sob. "When I was alive I had friends and family who would worry about me when I came home late. I had a teacher that cared about me in the end. I am just like you in so many ways that you can't even imagine all of them."

"But you're so different at the same time," Tucker said "You're a ghost remember? You have weird powers that we don't have. You just teleported us for crying out loud! How could we ever be the same? I get that you look seventeen but you could be centuries old. How could we ever be the same." Tucker was out of breath after his little rant. He did regret it now that he had said it.

"Damn!" Chronos screamed. Everyone was scared out of their wits now. Why did Tucker anger the ghost again?

"Tell me! Just tell me, what do I have to do to change that vision."

"You could start with not floating," Paulina suggested.

"And if you could wear your hood down, that would be great too." Kwan offered.

"Could you maybe stop for awhile? My feet are killing me!" Star stated.

"Sure we'll take a break." As everyone fell down in exhaustion, Danny smiled. He had gained some kind of trust. He landed on the ground and his ghostly tail phased back to two solid feet. He unclasped his cloak and folded it up next to him and sat down as well. It felt weird, being so close to the ground. Unconsciously, the class had formed a circle and as Danny sat down next to Tucker, he briefly believed that he was human again, on a field trip with his annoying class. He was snapped out of his dreamland when Valerie cleared her throat.

"Could you tell us something about yourself?"

"Sure. Where do you want me to start?"

"Well, could you tell us about when you were still alive?"

He hesitated. Could he tell them things about his life? Would they connect the dots and see that he was Danny?

"I could tell you a story but I think questions will work nicely."

"Sure!" Almost the entire class echoed.

"How old are you?"

"I'm seventeen right now. I died recently so no change in age and I'll keep ageing until I'm 25."

A few mutterings concerning his recent death swept over the group but they quickly calmed down when another question was asked.

"How did you die? If I may ask that is."

Danny had not yet completely forgiven Dash so he the words he spoke next were filled with venom.

"I was murdered. Someone tricked me into a fight and I was fatally wounded." His words were so cold and capped that no-one dared to ask further questions on that topic.

He quickly noticed that the calm atmosphere was gone.

"Sorry, I shouldn't have snapped like that. It's just that I died a few months ago and I haven't forgiven my killer yet. I have had a hard time adjusting as a ghost and there hasn't been a single day that I didn't wish to be human again. I had two great friends who supported and cared for me. I would love to see the gleam of life in their eyes again. The same goes for my parents and sibling. It is all so...messed up."

He sighed after his little rant. How could they not notice the similarities to their Danny? He knew he was done for. What surprised him was the soft hand Sam put on his shoulder.

"We lost a great friend too, you know. Danny was the greatest friend you could ever imagine. He died some time ago and we had hoped that he had returned as a ghost. So, sorry for judging you back then for we did not know that a ghost would have such a hard time adjusting."

'Thanks." Was all he could muster.

"Why don't we play a game to clear the mood?" Lancer suggested with a helpful smile. He hadn't known that ghosts had this complexity of feelings. That's why he tried to soften up for their guide.

"Yeah!" Paulina squeaked. "Let's play Truth or Dare!"

Agreements were muttered all over and Paulina started the game.

"Hey, Mickey! Truth or Dare?"

"Truth."

"Have you ever had a girlfriend?"

The whole class snickered at the suggestion of Mickey, the nerd, having a girlfriend and so he only managed to stammer a shy "No." But quickly diverted the heat onto Dash. "Dash, Truth or Dare?"

"Dare of course!" He answered with a broad smile on his face.

"Ask any girl for some make-up and put it on."

The smiled wiped off his face faster that you could even say make-up.

"What! I'm not gonna do that."

"You gonna chicken out Dash? On your first dare?" Kwan taunted.

"No! I'm not a chicken," Dash said defiantly. "Now give me some make-up!"

Chronos burst into giggles at that statement. "That sounded so very wrong."

Dash just scoffs and mutters, "You try and do something like that." under his breath.

"I heard that," Chronos said while smirking at the baffled Dash.

Dash went on. "Well, now it's your turn, Kwan."

"Oh."

"Truth or Dare?"

"Truth," Kwan said without hesitation.

"Who are you calling a chicken! You don't even do a Dare."

"Get on with it Dash. We haven't got all day." Valerie commented sharply.

"Okay, have you ever stolen anything?"

"Yeah, I took a wallet I found on the ground." He said while averting his gaze.

"Wow, I never pictured you as the type for stealing Kwan," Star said, slightly disappointed with her boyfriend.

Chronos chuckled darkly. "You'd be surprised. Some people are _magnificent_ at not revealing who they truly are."

"Hey Chronos, Truth or Dare?"

"I wasn't planning on playing but, Truth."

"When was the last time you kissed someone and who was it?"

Chronos froze. 'Think mind! Think!' "Uhh, excellent question. I...think it was five months ago, who it was I can't tell you."

"Ahh, come on Chronos. You don't have to say any names but a description would be nice." Mickey suggested.

"Okay, she is very rebellious, has a knack for puzzles, wears a lot of dark clothing, shoulder length black hair, and fair skin." He dreamed away with the flashback of their first real kiss, not a fake-out make-out.

"If I didn't know any better I would think you were talking about Sam," Nathan said.

Sam immediately sprang up at that comment. "Nathan, if _you_ don't get that ridiculous idea out of your head right now I'll make sure _my combat boot_ will. I do _not_ kiss ghosts."

Tucker snickered at that comment. 'Sure Sam, you don't kiss ghosts.'

"Sorry Sam."

"Hey not fair!" Chronos said. "I was alive back then."

"Well, Chronos you can choose," Tucker said to get off topic.

"Mhh. Paulina, Truth or Dare?"

"Dare!" Paulina squealed.

"Lick the nose of the person on your right."

Dash turned cherry red after that statement. He had the biggest crush on Paulina and he was the lucky guy sitting on her right.

"Eww! No!"

Dash's face fell a little when he heard that, she still doesn't care then.

"It's lick or kiss," Chronos said with a shrug.

Dash shot a frightful look at Paulina, was this happening? He pinched himself to see if it wasn't some crazy dream but when he opened his eyes Paulina was advancing on him. his heartbeat fluttered in his chest and *lick*. 'What! Did she lick me? Am I not kiss worthy then? Darn!'

The whole class burst into laughter at the sight of Dash's face. The hottest girl in school and she didn't kiss him.

"Yeah, new blackmail material," Tucker said with an accomplished smile.

"Watch out Foley! Or we'll use your PDA as a football next time we have practice." Dash threatened.

"No, not my Carla!" Tucker screamed while cradling his PDA.

"Damn Tucker. What happened Crystal?" Chronos commented absentmindedly.

"How did you know her name was Crystal?" Tucker said, hostility seeping into his voice.

 _Shit! Why did I say that? Okay, keep your cool Danny._

"I'm the Apprentice of the Master of Time. I'm supposed to know everything eventually," He said keeping his face as cool and smooth as possible.

"Sure, that makes sense...I think?" Tucker said hesitantly.

At that moment, Star decided to pay some more attention to the ghost. If he knew what Tucker's PDA was called, he was bound to know more.

"You know for a ghost you're decent company," Lancer stated.

"Well, why do you think ghosts are undereducated. We were alive once, and we didn't forget _all_ our manners."

"Manners? You say ghosts have manners?" Valerie almost exploded. "Ghosts ruined my life and the life of everyone I love. My mother was killed by a ghost dammit!"

"I am very sorry to hear that Valerie, and you're right. Some ghosts are malevolent and do harm people. But some humans do too. I don't see you guys as murderers," Dash was given an angry look from Tucker.

"So please don't see ghosts as one because we aren't all the same."

He sounded so much like Danny at that moment that Sam had a rising lump in her throat. This was something only someone with a huge heart would say. She promised herself that she was going to help Chronos from now on. He was a good ghost.

Paulina wasn't as stupid as most people though she was. She was in one word: observant. She pretended to be stupid so people wouldn't notice she was snooping around. If everyone thinks you're a moron and won't figure anything out, then they won't hesitate to keep secrets from you. She used that advantage quite a lot. So if you ever wondered who kept leaking your secrets, Paulina was the answer. The only people that did keep secrets from her was the former freak trio. Now the freak duo, but with that ghost around they might as well have been a trio again. That was one of the reasons she hated Sam so much. Sam was the only girl in school who had inside information about Danny Fenton. Yes, Paulina had a secret crush on Danny. He was kind of geeky and could be a true leader and Paulina liked that in a person. He was in some ways just like the Ghost Boy. Smart and not afraid to give orders. But that little witch called Sam needed to be his best friend. Paulina wasn't oblivious to Danny's attention towards her but she hated seeing him fawn over Sam. Shortly said, she hated Sam. Paulina wanted all of Sam's secrets uncovered and for the whole world to see. She would prove that Sam was a pathetic little witch and no more. To do that she had to infiltrate Sam's group of friends, which, pathetically, only consisted of one person. But she could see that Sam now trusted the ghost and so Paulina planned on hearing out the ghost on how Sam's mind worked. He was the Apprentice of the Master of Time after all. So he would know exactly what was going on in that little goth girl.

"Hey, Chronos are you up for more questions?" Paulina asked.

"Sure, if you guys need to know anything about me I'm always up for questions. I also stay awake at night so if you want to talk to me, you can always count on me being awake." Chronos stated.

"How well do you know us?"

"I have some idea about who you guys are but nothing too concrete."

 _Liar_ Paulina thought. _You know everything about us, even the name of Foley's stupid PDA._

"Oh, that is such a shame. I was wondering what kind of power a Time Master would have. Guess you're not ready yet." Paulina said slyly.

"You hate it when people call you shallow, which happens a lot." Chronos spilt.

"So you do know us. Nice to know that you have useful inside information about us."

"Okay, I know you pretty well. I used to live in Amity Park when I died and Casper High is the talk of the town." Chronos had said before he knew it was out of his mouth.

Gasps were heard throughout the group. Their guide knew them better than they probably knew each other.

Sam and Tucker decided that they were going to have a little talk with Chronos tonight.

Letting a group of exhausted teenagers walk for five hours straight wasn't a good idea. No wonder that, after two hours of walking and a one hour rest in between, nobody wanted to walk anymore. The Truth or Dare break had left everyone refreshed and all, but they were still teenagers and you can't ask much of them. Setting up camp had been a challenge too. Clockwork had given Danny a bunch of sleeping bag-capsules before they left and he was happy to use them now. Lancer had divided the group between boys and girls. Not that they planned on doing anything, but he believed one can never be too cautious. They opted to sit in a circle until it was time to sleep and so Danny found himself, for the second time that day, in a question round. Or so he thought. After camp was set up and a fire lit with his ghostly green flames, the class quieted down. They all waited for him to say something, which was understandable. He sat down next to Tucker and spoke in a soft whisper: "Do you want to hear a ghost story?"

The whole class nodded with an unknown excitement and Danny started his tale.

"Have you ever been to a haunted house? A real haunted house I mean. I have, and what I found there left me scarred for life. I was hoaxed into a dare and found myself spending the night in a famous haunted house, just on the edge of town. The wind was howling and thunder crashed through the air. I had a number of things with me: a flashlight, a sleeping bag, some food and water, and my cell phone. I could only make three calls or else I was forced to eat someone's dirty socks. I entered the house and started to explore. First the dining room, the kitchen and the living room. The dining room was fairly normal if you didn't count the cobwebs and rotten wood. The kitchen was filled with creepy crawlies, ranging from spiders to cockroaches. But the living room was...interesting. All the furniture was covered in white sheets. But one of the pieces of furniture had an unusual shape. It looked like a grizzly bear; only I couldn't see grizzly feet I saw shoes. I bolted out of the room and decided never to go there again and instead went upstairs. The bathroom was okay, but he mirror was shattered and I think I saw blood on it. I went to check on the bedrooms. Each of the three bedrooms had sheets covering the furniture. The beds were never taken aways so I took off the sheet of a bed and made myself as comfortable as possible. I was still freaked about the shoes but at the time, I thought it was just some stupid prank my friends were playing on me. The wind was still howling and the branches of a nearby tree gently caressed the window of my room."

While Danny was telling his story, he made three invisible copies of himself and placed them along the circle the camp had formed. Whenever someone looked bored, an icy breath would bring them back to the story.

"I was about to doze off when I heard a rustling downstairs. A soft creaking reached my ears as something but weight on the wooden stairs. I was scared out of my wits and remained hidden in a corner of my room. Then I heard laughter. Hollow, echoing laughter."

One of the clones chuckled lightly and the whole group, including Lancer, visibly tensed.

2m ago"I was still reluctant to come out of my hiding spot and stayed there. Suddenly the door to my room flew open only to reveal no-one standing in the doorframe. I curled myself into a ball and prayed that this wasn't the end of me. The floor was creaking but I still didn't see anyone. I waited while I was taking in short, shallow breaths. Trying to be as quiet as possible. I waited for a good ten minutes and still nothing had attacked me. I was clutching my phone so that if anything happened I could at least speed dial, my friend. Nothing...more nothing...nothing..."

The silence stretched on as all of Danny's duplicates slowly came closer to the group of humans and at Danny signal all screamed:

"BOO!"

The whole class jumped out of their skins and after the initial shock was over send all kinds of threats towards Danny. Who was only laughing his ass off.

He looked at the group, a guilty smile still on his face. It was good to be back. Or was it?


	7. Chapter 7

**Visiting an old friend**

We've already established that moody teenagers and walking for extended periods of time, don't mix well. So it was no surprise that the entire group let out a groan when Danny told them to get up and get going.

"Guys, I don't want to have this conversation again. Could you all, for once, suck it up and deal with it?"

There was a silence and then a quiet sign of agreement. They did need to walk and well, it wasn't like any of them knew there way around here. *cough* Tucker and Sam *cough*

So Chronos spend the next 3 hours walking in front of a not so excited group and listening to their whispered conversations. Don't get the wrong idea here; he wasn't spying on them or anything like that. You try not listening to a conversation when you've got nothing to do.

Then again, Chronos wasn't the only one listening in on private conversations. Mr Lancer sure knew how to be stealthy. He would walk between the front and back of the group, listening to little snippets and storing the information for later on. The most interesting bit of info our dear Mr Lancer got was: "Why doesn't he teleport us home, he did that before didn't he? Then why should we have to walk and exhaust ourselves while he can just teleport us back home?"

That did very little to comfort Mr Lancer. It indeed was a rather good question. Their host had teleported them to this trail, who know how far out and then continued to walk the entire time. Why did he do that? Was it because Chronos didn't want to and it was his purpose to exhaust them and lure them right into an ambush? Hold your horses Mr Lancer; Chronos isn't bad, right? Well, he did have a very civil conversation last night, and Chronos didn't seem to be evil?

3 hours and several stops later everyone arrived at Dora's castle.

* * *

"Princess Dorothea! Princess! The mail has arrived!"

As a poor servant ran through the halls to find Princess Dora, she was busy with much more important business.

"A little to the left, now up, up, down, right and...up."

"We should've let Technus install it; you just can't decide where to put it!"

"Come on Arthur, don't be a spoilsport."

"And we should've bought the matching surround-sound-stereo-set." Arthur huffed.

Dorothea sighed, she knew that Arthur would become whiny as soon as he saw the television. He was still stuck with the idea that a woman shouldn't decide what to buy, or wear, or anything really.

"PRINCESS DOROTHEA!" An exhausted voice called through the halls. "The...*wheeze* mail...has arrived." With that, the poor servant fell face down on the ground. Only to stand up a few moments later, still catching his breath.

"Oh Gareth, you shouldn't have run all this way. We have hawks to do that for us."

"What! Since when do we have messenger birds?" Gareth half screamed.

"Didn't you get the memo?" Arthur asked, "We've worked with those birds for a long time now...how did you miss them?"

"Well, it doesn't matter now," Dora said quickly; she didn't need another fight. "The mail is here, so let's open it."

The letter was giving off a subtle blue glow, though the seal was what caught everyone's attention.

"Lord Clockwork has sent us a letter it seems; I wonder what it is about?"

She opened it and real aloud.

"Dear Dorothea,

I have sent you this letter as a warning; my apprentice is coming to see you. He will not be alone. His task is to lead a group of humans through the Infinite Realm to the Fenton portal. I would highly appreciate it if you could offer him and his group some shelter and food. I would refrain from asking questions about Sir Phantom; it is a very touchy subject for both the class and my apprentice.

Forever Faith

~Clockwork."

"Well, you heard the guy, ready the guest rooms and prepare a feast for our human guests!"

* * *

Meanwhile, Chronos was having the time of his afterlife, walking in front of a class who would rather be anywhere else than here. Because of the lack of fun, most kids were playing useless games to pass the time.

"I spy with my little eye: Purple," Paulina said in a way too chipper voice.

"That door over there?" Star answered while pointing to a random floating door.

"Nope," Paulina replied.

'That one?"

"Nope, again."

"Than that one?" Star was getting annoyed at Paulina."

"Yes, how did you know?"

"Ugh!" Was Star's only response.

Suddenly Dash let out a happy yell.

"I spy with my little eye and it starts with a C."

"Castle," Chronos answered for him, a smile forming on his lips.

* * *

Dora was patiently waiting for her guests to arrive. She sighed as she put her weight on her other foot, then back, and again. She was nervous. She knew the Time Master's Apprentice, but then again she didn't know him that well. There were rumours about him too. He supposedly was the ghost of a prince, one who defeated his the old ruler. The stoic expression that usually adorned his face gave proof to that. He was so calm and quiet as if he wanted to blend in and not be noticed. The scar he wore also told many tales. How he got, it was a mystery. Dora looked out the window again and almost fell out of the tower as she saw which particular human was with the group. Sam Manson.

* * *

Sam was eager to see how her ghostly friend was doing. She hadn't seen her much after the initial incident but had tagged along a few times when Danny wanted to speak to her. She was a second sister to her now, the bond they shared was not unlike the one Jazz and Danny once had. Sam wondered what new improvements the kingdom had made since the last time she visited. Last time, Dora had actually gotten a smartphone. It was still somewhat ahead of her time, but the princess told her that she liked the games on the thing. Who would have thought, that a ghost princess from the medieval times would get a cell phone?

Sam shook her head to clear the memories and focussed on their guide. Chronos was such a strange ghost. It seemed as if he knew them very well, but Sam had never seen him anywhere in the Zone before. He did seem strangely familiar, but she just could put her finger on it. Some of his quirks were so...so, yeah. The way he puts his hand on his neck when he's nervous, or when he pops the p when he says: "Yep."

Sam let out a sigh and watched as the castle in front of her invited her in.

* * *

The double door of the castle flew open and there, in all her regal beauty, stood Princess Dorothea. Flanking her on either side were her trusty guards.

"Well hello, Princess Dorothea. It seems that you were expecting us?" Danny said to her while bowing down, grabbing her hand and kissing it.

Dora was extremely flustered by the gesture and was at a loss for words for a second, she soon recovered and spoke.

"You are right; we were expecting you. Clockwork sent us a letter, to prepare for your arrival."

"That old Cuckoo Clock never ceases to amaze me," Danny muttered under his breath.

"Well then, shall we proceed?"

"As you wish milady."

4h agoAnd so our hero and his little group marched on into the castle.

Having been in this castle many times before Danny didn't need a guide to get around, but he couldn't be found out, or he had hell to pay. So he let himself be guided by Dora's first in command, Arthur.

"And on your right is the throne room, where our dearest princess will be crowned queen when she finds the right king to rule at her side."

"Why not rule alone? My first impression of your princess was rather good; I think she would be a fine queen on her own."

"Ahh, that's where you're wrong Mr Lancer. You see, she can't be queen without a king because there would be no offspring. No-one to take over the throne when the time comes." Danny blurted before catching his mistake.

"That's right Lord Chronos, but may I ask how you know that?" Arthur asked.

"Uhm, Clockwork's history lessons?" Danny answered while rubbing the back of his neck.

"Arthur? Are you done with the tour, I think our guests are quite hungry."

There was a chorused "YES", and everyone was brought to the dining room.

* * *

Dora was sitting at the head of the table, Danny to her left and Arthur on her right. The rest was mixed up with Tucker and Sam sitting next to each other and Lancer on the other end of the table. The awkward quiet that hung above was starting to get uncomfortable so Lancer restored to question time.

"Sorry, if it is not my place to ask Princess, but why do you have human food here?"

"Don't worry I won't bite or anything ask any question you like, but to answer your question I need to tell you a story.

When Dora told her tale of her brother and Sam, everyone listened with awe, except for Sam, Tucker and Danny.

Sam was watching the others reactions when her gaze fell on Chronos. He looked happy that she was telling a fun story it seemed but got awkward as soon as Danny Phantom was mentioned. He would keep rubbing his hand on his neck while hearing about Phantom and he looked a bit embarrassed too. Sam looked at him again, and she swore she saw him fill with rage when Dora spoke of the time Aragon tried to force Sam to do something. It was odd seeing him display so much emotion. Especially now, during a story, he didn't partake in. She frowned, and he caught her eyes. Before she could comprehend the emotion that flickered on his face, it was gone. Just like the other emotions he'd shown a couple of moments ago. He just wore a stone-faced mask now. She sighed and continued to listen to Dora's retelling of the story.

* * *

After dinner, everyone was shown to the guestrooms. Danny opted to stay behind and catch up with Dora. She didn't know him very well in this form, but he knew her inside and out. He was stopped however when Sam walked up to the ghost princess and started talking to her. He gave the girls some privacy and retreated to his own sleeping quarters.

* * *

"Sam! How are you doing?" Dora asked, real concern in her voice.

"The real answer?" Dora nodded. "Like s***."

"It's been what, four months now? And I still can't get over it. Everything reminds me of him, especially our guide," Sam said in an exasperated tone.

"Lord Chronos? He does bare striking similarities to Danny doesn't he?"

"Wait, what do you mean?"

"Well, if look past the eyes and the scar, he looks just like Danny. Did you notice he has the same voice too? If I didn't know any better, I would say it's him."

Sam's world stopped.

Was it possible? Her best friend still alive? Hanging out with Clockwork all this time?

In rapid succession, a surge of emotions passed through her. Relief was the first one, followed by disbelief, coming up next was betrayal and in the end, it settled on anger.

How could that insolent boy think to worry them like that? She and Tucker went through hell and back again. The nights spent crying herself to sleep. All those days spent sulking in her bedroom, not wanting to come out because there was no Danny waiting for her on the other side. She was livid and would not rest until she figured out exactly what hat happened.

"I must go now, see you tomorrow Dora," Sam called over her shoulder as she left the bewildered princess behind her, and stomped over to the guestrooms.

* * *

"TUCKER!" She bellowed without warning as she stormed into the room. The boy in question shot her a frightened look, because what would have happened to make Sam so mad? He just hoped he wasn't the one because else he had hell to pay.

"Get your sorry a** over here...Now!" She yelled again. Tucker gulped but complied, fearing for his life.

Sam stalked away and continued her stampede over to Chronos' quarter. She knocked on the door with her fist. Tucker had followed her and watched as the door opened to reveal a very astonished Chronos. He yawned and looked at Sam. He sobered up immediately when he saw her angry expression.

Sam grabbed hold of the ghost his wrist and practically dragged him back to the main sitting room. He looked at Tucker with a fearful expression in his eyes, silently asking what the heck was going on, but Tucker only shook his head and shrugged his shoulders. As if to say he didn't know either. He sat down in the chair opposite of Chronos as he sat opposite of Sam. The woman in question let out a huge sigh, to keep her calm no doubt, and took a deep breath in. She steadied her eyes on the ghost and retraced his featured. Dora was right; he looked exactly like Danny under his mask. She looked at him again and cleared her throat.

"I wanted to have a word with you...Danny."

Danny looked back and forth between his two friends. Tucker looked just as clueless as he was and confusion at Sam's comment showed on his face. He looked back at Sam and gulped. Sam shot him a glare that could kill an entire city if she wanted to. All the cluelessness from Tucker was wiped away by Sam's death glare. She knew, and he was in serious trouble. So what soothing words did his mind come up with?

"Oh...Crud."

* * *

 **A/N**

 **Sorry if this chapter is shorter than usual, I had loads of trouble writing it and it seems my muse if on holiday. Sorry once again for the late update. Thank all of you who left a review, favourite or follow. A special thanks to _Barely Existent_ for commenting on every chapter! It was you guys who pulled me through this update with all your positive reactions. I thank each and every one of you! Sit tight for the next chapter!**


	8. Chapter 8

**Visiting an old friend**

We've already established that moody teenagers and walking for extended periods of time, don't mix well. So it was no surprise that the entire group let out a groan when Danny told them to get up and get going.

"Guys, I don't want to have this conversation again. Could you all, for once, suck it up and deal with it?"

There was a silence and then a quiet sign of agreement. They did need to walk and well, it wasn't like any of them knew their way around here.

That's why Chronos spend the next 3 hours walking in front of a not so excited group and listening to their whispered conversations. Don't get the wrong idea here; he wasn't spying on them or anything like that. You try not listening to a conversation when you've got nothing to do.

Then again, Chronos wasn't the only one listening in on private conversations. Mr Lancer sure knew how to be stealthy. He would walk between the front and back of the group, listening to little snippets and storing the information for later on. The most interesting bit of info our dear Mr Lancer got was: "Why doesn't he teleport us home. He did that before, didn't he? Then why should we have to walk and exhaust ourselves while he can just teleport us back home?"

That did very little to comfort Mr Lancer. It indeed was a rather good question. Their host had teleported them to this trail, who knows how far out and then continued to walk the entire time. Why did he do that? Was it because Chronos didn't want to and it was his purpose to exhaust them and lure them right into an ambush? Hold your horses Mr Lancer; Chronos isn't bad, right? Well, he did have a very civil conversation last night, and Chronos didn't seem to be evil?

3 hours and several stops later everyone arrived at Dora's castle.

"Princess Dorothea! Princess! The mail has arrived!"

As a poor servant ran through the halls to find Princess Dora, she was busy with much more important business.

"A little to the left, now up, up, down, right and...up."

"We should've let Technus install it; you just can't decide where to put it!"

"Come on Arthur, don't be a spoilsport."

"And we should've bought the matching surround-sound-stereo-set." Arthur huffed.

Dorothea sighed, she knew that Arthur would become whiny as soon as he saw the television. He was still stuck with the idea that a woman shouldn't decide what to buy, or wear, or anything really.

"PRINCESS DOROTHEA!" An exhausted voice called through the halls. "The...*wheeze* mail...has arrived." With that, the poor servant fell face down on the ground. Only to stand up a few moments later, still catching his breath.

"Oh Gareth, you shouldn't have run all this way. We have hawks to do that for us."

"What! Since when do we have messenger birds?" Gareth half screamed.

"Didn't you get the memo?" Arthur asked, "We've worked with those birds for a long time now...how did you miss them?"

"Well, it doesn't matter now," Dora said quickly; she didn't need another fight. "The mail is here, so let's open it."

The letter was giving off a subtle blue glow, though the seal was what caught everyone's attention.

"Lord Clockwork has sent us a letter it seems; I wonder what it is about?"

She opened it and real aloud.

"Dear Dorothea,

I have sent you this letter as a warning; my apprentice is coming to see you. He will not be alone. His task is to lead a group of humans through the Infinite Realm to the Fenton portal. I would highly appreciate it if you could offer him and his group some shelter and food. I would refrain from asking questions about Sir Phantom; it is a very touchy subject for both the class and my apprentice.

Forever Faith

~Clockwork."

"Well, you heard the man, ready the guest rooms and prepare a feast for our human guests!"

Meanwhile, Chronos was having the time of his afterlife, walking in front of a class who would rather be anywhere else than here. Because of the lack of fun, most kids were playing useless games to pass the time.

"I spy with my little eye: Purple," Paulina said in a way too chipper voice.

"That door over there?" Star answered while pointing to a random floating door.

"Nope," Paulina replied.

'That one?"

"Nope, again."

"Then that one?" Star was getting annoyed at Paulina."

"Yes, how did you know?"

"Ugh!" Was Star's only response.

Suddenly Dash let out a happy yell.

"I spy with my little eye, and it starts with a C."

"Castle," Chronos answered for him, a smile forming on his lips.

Dora was patiently waiting for her guests to arrive. She sighed as she put her weight on her other foot, then back, and again. She was nervous. She knew the Time Master's Apprentice, but then again she didn't know him that well. There were rumours about him too. He supposedly was the ghost of a prince, one who defeated his the old ruler. The stoic expression that usually adorned his face gave proof to that. He was so calm and quiet as if he wanted to blend in and not be noticed. The scar he wore also told many tales. How he got it, was a mystery. Dora looked out the window again and almost fell out of the tower as she saw which particular human was with the group. Sam Manson.

Sam was eager to see how her ghostly friend was doing. She hadn't seen her much after the initial incident but had tagged along a few times when Danny wanted to speak to her. She was a second sister to her now, the bond they shared was not unlike the one Jazz and Danny once had. Sam wondered what new improvements the kingdom had made since the last time she visited. Last time, Dora had actually gotten a smartphone. It was still somewhat ahead of her time, but the princess told her that she liked the games on the thing. Who would have thought, that a ghost princess from the medieval times would get a cell phone?

Sam shook her head to clear the memories and focus on their guide. Chronos was such a strange ghost. It seemed as if he knew them very well, but Sam had never seen him anywhere in the Zone before. He did seem strangely familiar, but she just could put her finger on it. Some of his quirks were so...so, yeah. The way he puts his hand on his neck when he's nervous, or when he pops the p when he says: "Yep."

Sam let out a sigh and watched as the castle in front of her invited her in.

The double door of the castle flew open and there, in all her regal beauty, stood Princess Dorothea. Flanking her on either side were her trusty guards.

"Well hello, Princess Dorothea. It seems that you were expecting us?" Danny said to her while bowing down, grabbing her hand and kissing it.

Dora was extremely flustered by the gesture and was at a loss for words for a second, she soon recovered and spoke.

"You are right; we were expecting you. Clockwork sent us a letter, to prepare for your arrival."

"That old Cuckoo Clock never ceases to amaze me," Danny muttered under his breath.

"Well then, shall we proceed?"

"As you wish milady."

And so our hero and his little group marched on into the castle.

Having been in this castle many times before Danny didn't need a guide to get around, but he couldn't be found out, or he had hell to pay. So he let himself be guided by Dora's first in command, Arthur.

"And on your right is the throne room, where our dearest princess will be crowned queen when she finds the right king to rule at her side."

"Why not rule alone? My first impression of your princess was rather good; I think she would be a fine queen on her own."

"Ahh, that's where you're wrong Mr Lancer. You see, she can't be queen without a king because there would be no offspring. No-one to take over the throne when the time comes." Danny blurted before catching his mistake.

"That's right Lord Chronos, but may I ask how you know that?" Arthur asked.

"Uhm, Clockwork's history lessons?" Danny answered while rubbing the back of his neck.

"Arthur? Are you done with the tour, I think our guests are quite hungry."

There was a chorused "YES", and everyone was brought to the dining room.

Dora was sitting at the head of the table, Danny to her left and Arthur on her right. The rest was mixed up with Tucker and Sam sitting next to each other and Lancer on the other end of the table. The awkward quiet that hung above was starting to get uncomfortable, so Lancer restored to question time.

"Sorry, if it is not my place to ask Princess, but why do you have human food here?"

"Don't worry I won't bite or anything, ask any question you like, but to answer your question I need to tell you a story.

When Dora told her tale of her brother and Sam, everyone listened with awe, except for Sam, Tucker and Danny.

Sam was watching the others reactions when her gaze fell on Chronos. He looked happy that she was telling a fun story it seemed but got awkward as soon as Danny Phantom was mentioned. He would keep rubbing his hand on his neck while hearing about Phantom and he looked a bit embarrassed too. Sam looked at him again, and she swore she saw him fill with rage when Dora spoke of the time Aragon tried to force Sam to do something. It was odd seeing him display so much emotion. Especially now, during a story, he didn't partake in. She frowned, and he caught her eyes. Before she could comprehend the emotion that flickered on his face, it was gone. Just like the other emotions he'd shown a couple of moments ago. He just wore a stone-faced mask now. She sighed and continued to listen to Dora's retelling of the story.

After dinner, everyone was shown to the guestrooms. Danny opted to stay behind and catch up with Dora. She didn't know him very well in this form, but he knew her inside and out. He was stopped however when Sam walked up to the ghost princess and started talking to her. He gave the girls some privacy and retreated to his own sleeping quarters.

"Sam! How are you doing?" Dora asked, real concern in her voice.

"The real answer?" Dora nodded. "Like s***."

"It's been what, four months now? And I still can't get over it. Everything reminds me of him, especially our guide," Sam said in an exasperated tone.

"Lord Chronos? He does bare striking similarities to Danny doesn't he?"

"Wait, what do you mean?"

"Well, if look past the eyes and the scar, he looks just like Danny. Did you notice he has the same voice too? If I didn't know any better, I would say it's him."

Sam's world stopped.

Was it possible? Her best friend still alive? Hanging out with Clockwork all this time?

In rapid succession, a surge of emotions passed through her. Relief was the first one, followed by disbelief, coming up next was betrayal, and in the end, it settled on anger.

How could that insolent boy think to worry them like that? She and Tucker went through hell and back again. The nights spent crying herself to sleep. All those days spent sulking in her bedroom, not wanting to come out because there was no Danny waiting for her on the other side. She was livid and would not rest until she figured out exactly what hat happened.

"I must go now, see you tomorrow Dora," Sam called over her shoulder as she left the bewildered princess behind her, and stomped over to the guestrooms.

"TUCKER!" She bellowed without warning as she stormed into the room. The boy in question shot her a frightened look, because what would have happened to make Sam so mad? He just hoped he wasn't the one because else he had hell to pay.

"Get your sorry a** over here...Now!" She yelled again. Tucker gulped but complied, fearing for his life.

Sam stalked away and continued her stampede over to Chronos' quarter. She knocked on the door with her fist. Tucker had followed her and watched as the door opened to reveal a very astonished Chronos. He yawned and looked at Sam. He sobered up immediately when he saw her angry expression.

Sam grabbed hold of the ghost his wrist and practically dragged him back to the main sitting room. He looked at Tucker with a fearful expression in his eyes, silently asking what the heck was going on, but Tucker only shook his head and shrugged his shoulders. As if to say he didn't know either. He sat down in the chair opposite of Chronos as he sat opposite of Sam. The woman in question let out a huge sigh, to keep her calm no doubt, and took a deep breath in. She steadied her eyes on the ghost and retraced his featured. Dora was right; he looked exactly like Danny under his mask. She looked at him again and cleared her throat.

"I wanted to have a word with you...Danny."

Danny looked back and forth between his two friends. Tucker looked just as clueless as he was and confusion at Sam's comment showed on his face. He looked back at Sam and gulped. Sam shot him a glare that could kill an entire city if she wanted to. All the cluelessness from Tucker was wiped away by Sam's death glare. She knew, and he was in serious trouble. So what soothing words did his mind come up with?

"Oh...Crud."


	9. Chapter 9

**Spill it**

"Spill it."

Danny just floated there, mouth slightly agape and head reeling. Sam knew, and he had no backup plan. _How can I be this stupid! Think Fenton, think. How am I going to save my ass here?_ Meanwhile, Sam was impatiently tapping her foot, and annoyance wafted through the air. _Oh, for the love of-!_ "Can you stop with the tapping! It's annoying."

"You know what's annoying Danny? You, lying to us for the past couple of months!" She roared with anger. She came closer and started to poke her finger at his chest with each step. "Letting us think that you died!" She stepped forward again. "Letting us believe that you didn't survive that rock!" She again took a step forward; she was a foot away from his chest. "And letting **ME** think the love of my life didn't exist anymore!" She took half a step forward before bumping her forehead against his chest, but she didn't back away. Instead, she beat her fists against the rest of his chest before letting them fall to her sides. "I thought you were gone forever, Danny. I missed you so goddamned much, you asshole!" With that, she wrapped her arms around him and started to sob into his chest.

Danny stood there for a few seconds, his mind trying to figure out the logic behind all this before letting it play out and wrapping his own arms around her shaking frame.

Tucker watched the whole exchange with disbelief. His best friend was still alive? After all that time thinking he was dead, Tucker had a hard time believing Sam's words. He shook his head and walked over to his best friend, who looked up at him when he heard the footsteps.

"Is...is it really you Danny?" Tucker asked, his voice hesitant.

"Yeah, Tuck. It's me." That was all that Tucker needed before flying into his best friend's arms. All manhood forgotten.

"Wow, guys. I didn't expect all the hugging." Danny joked as he looked at his two friends.

"Shut up and enjoy the moment." Was Sam's reply.

The three friends stood there for a while. Holding on to each other. The freak trio was reunited once more.

After about ten minutes a cough could be heard from behind them. As the three detangled themselves, the unknown figure stepped into the light. Only to reveal...Mister Lancer?

"You heard everything didn't you?" Danny asked in an almost amused tone.

"I was wondering where Miss Manson dragged Mister Foley off to, so I followed and stayed to listen. Sorry about the inconvenience Mister Fenton." _Man that felt good to say._ ' Lancer thought to himself.

Danny only chuckled, his eyes finding his friends. He smiled at them and gave each one of them another hug. He turned to Mister Lancer once more. "I guess I have some explaining to do." The clearly unhappy tone he spoke in was clear that he didn't like it.

"I reckon you do, Daniel."

* * *

When they had all found a seat in the lounge, an awkward silence settled in the air. "So..." Danny drawled. "Where do I begin?"

"Let's start right at the beginning," Sam said in a threatening tone.

"Right. The first thing I remember is waking up in Clockwork's tower. My head hurt like hell, and my chest was throbbing a little. I sought out Clockwork and watched the whole thing happen. I tried to get back to you guys, but Clockwork wouldn't let me. He said my destiny was here in his castle. Clockwork has never misguided me so I stayed. I watched you all through the Timestream, and it nearly broke my heart. I watched so many bad futures play out, and I was so weak and couldn't protect you all. So I trained and stayed with Clockwork for the months to come and became the Time Master's Apprentice." Danny finished with a huff. "I really didn't want to leave you, but at least I now have the power to protect you from further danger."

"You're..uhm...actually...d-dead now?" Tucker asked tentatively.

"I'm fully dead now." He snickered at his inside joke. Sam shot him a glare that brought him up short.

Lancer noticed the exchange, thought about it and shrugged. _I guess I will never fully understand the secret that is Mister Fenton._

"So...what now?" Danny asked while giving Sam a sideways glance.

"I am still angry at you Fenton, and I mean business if you ever do the disappearing act on me, but I'm glad you're okay."

"And glad you didn't punch the living daylight out of Dash the moment you saw him," Tucker commented.

"I wanted to, but I kept my cool. It wouldn't have been a good introduction, beating the crap out of a "random" student."

"No it wouldn't, and no you won't," Lancer said, trying to sound authoritative, and failing miserably.

"Ahh, but..but, please? Nah, I'm just kidding." Danny joked.

"And did you guys see Dash? The poor kid is on the verge of a mental breakdown. I chose not to tell you because it would just complicate things, and I can't have that at the moment. I might have an idea why all this happened to you."

"Oh please, Apprentice of the Master of Time. Enlighten us." Sam answered sarcastically.

"Hey, it's a tough job! Don't underestimate my awesome powers! Booo!"

"No dude, just no," Tucker said while snickering.

Mister Lancer cleared his throat and said: "Please Daniel, tell us what's going on."

"Okay, I think Vlad is behind all this. Vlad Plasmius." He said the last part with a wink to Sam and Tucker. "That guy is a seriously crazed up fruitloop, and he has always had a thing for my mum and me. So I think he wanted revenge on Dash, aka my murderer. So, that means that he probably crashed your airplane and stranded you on that island. I guess he'll try to stop me from leading you back to the Fenton portal, as he still wants his revenge. Then again, he knows I'm the Time Master's Apprentice. I'm pretty powerful."

"So we need to watch out for this Plasmius ghost? How are we going to do that?"

"We need to keep a low profile in the Zone, which is not going to be an easy task considering the rest of the class. If we travel trough the tunnels and caverns, we might have an advantage."

"You mean that creepy tunnel you teleported us to after our encounter with Clockwork?"

"Yup, those creepy tunnels."

At this point, Tucker let out a big yawn.

"Maybe you three should go to bed. It's late, and we can always talk about this tomorrow."

"Fine with me, you coming to Sam?" Tucker asked.

"I want to have a private word with Danny first; you two go ahead."

"Alright Miss Manson, see you later tonight." With that, the teacher and the geek walked off. After what seemed like an eternity Danny had the guts to ask Sam why she wanted to talk to him.

50m ago"I am furious with you! You egotistical bastard! I've cried myself to sleep almost every night only for you to show up again, without a single scratch! I watched your parents crumble under the weight of your death while you were happily training for your upcoming job! How could you do this to us, Danny? How could you do this to me?!"

Danny flinched at Sam's harsh words but quickly talked back, angry this time.

"This isn't some walk in the park you know! I saw everything happen, I saw you, and I saw mum and dad! I even saw Dash crying to his teddy bear! Don't you think, not for one second, that this shit didn't affect me! I was the one to die, Sam!"

Sam knew that his words were true, and stayed quiet this time.

"I gave up the rest of my life so I could protect you all! That's why I trained and didn't drop a line. That's why I didn't say anything 'till now. I died for you! Don't you understand Sammy? I died to protect YOU! I love you, Sam. I love you so goddamn much, and I wanted to tell you every single day and night, but I needed to give you the closure you sought."

Danny was on his knees right now, grasping at the fabric of his cloak. His hands were trembling, and his voice was shaky.

"But how could you love me, now that I'm dead Sam."

His voice sounded so far away; the echo sounded through the empty halls.

"How could you ever forgive me?" That's all he said before vanishing from sight.

Sam stood there dumbstruck for an hour, before realising what had happened. The air around her was suffocating as she looked at the exact spot where Danny had vanished. She wanted to speak, but her voice wouldn't obey. Only soft whispers and whimpers came out.

Her Danny was gone once more.

* * *

The soft glowing green swirls of the Ghost Zone were comforting to a certain troubled teen. He breathed in and out, even if he didn't need to. He knew that running away didn't help, but he could at least try. The thoughts from over an hour ago were still fresh in his mind. The look on Sam's face when she scolded him for dying. He let out a dry chuckle, which soon ended in a silent sob. He glanced around the Zone; this was a less inhabited part. As he deemed the area clear of peeping ghosts, he let out his tears and cried for the first time in five months.

* * *

Clockwork glanced at the Timestream where he saw a crying Danny.

"Sorry I can't help, my Apprentice. Some things you need to face on your own." He said with a sigh. A single tear running down the Time Master's cheek.

* * *

As soon as morning dawned, Mister Lancer was up and getting ready for an interesting day. The night before had been filled with secrets, thoughts and plans for the future. He woke up Tucker but soon found Sam's spot to be empty. Worry clearly displayed on his face he went to the living room area where he last saw the Goth. He came to a stop when he spotted her still sleeping on the couch.

Tucker had followed the slightly overweight teacher and smiled when he saw a sleeping Sam.

Mister Lancer was not so happy, something about all this seemed off. Other students of his were now waking up and walking towards the dining hall. He motioned for Tucker to wake up Sam while he went to check up on the other teens. He sat down at the table and frowned when he didn't see Daniel already sitting there. He had thought that since the ghostly teenager wasn't there when they woke up, he'd be here already eating.

His thoughts were interrupted, when he heard a cry from what he could only guess was Miss Manson. He hurried towards the door, only for the two missing children to beat him to it.

"Chronos, he's gone!" They chorused.

* * *

Vlad Plasmius watched the video footage with a grin on his face that almost split it in half.

"So the Time Master's Brat has finally left his merry little group, well we wouldn't want to take advantage of that, would we?"

"Of course not my honey sweetcakes!" A robotic Maddie Fenton answered.

With the push of a button Vlad sent his message across the Ghost Zone and let out a maniacal cackle.

* * *

"So, the Time Punk has left his group unprotected and vulnerable to other ghosts? And humans are against the rules." Walker smirked and closed his book with a smack.

"I want them found and captured Bullet, let nothing stand in your way.

The other ghost nodded and gathered his troops; he had some puny humans to catch.

* * *

"So if I got this right, we are now stranded in the Ghost Zone without any food or water and without our guide?" Dash asked, his voice raising two octaves at the end his sentence.

"Exactly." Mister Lancer answered. He stole a glance at Tucker and Sam, the two of them in the middle of a heated discussion.

"Where has Danny gone off to?" Tucker hissed at Sam.

"How should I know Tuck," Sam yelled back at him. "I know him as well as you do."

"You talked to him at night; you made him leave."

That comment stung and Sam averted her eyes. It was true; Danny was gone because of her harsh words.

"I'm sorry Tuck, I just don't know him anymore."

* * *

"We've located them at Princess Dorothea's castle, sir." Bullet said through his communicator.

"Good, apprehend them and bring them to the prison."

"In what condition do you want them, sir?"

"You decide on that one Bullet."

With that, the two broke off contact. Bullet smirked and motioned for his men to follow, now to scare some humans shitless.

* * *

The entire class was busy running around like headless chickens and decided that doing exactly the opposite of staying calm was a good approach. Lancer looked at this pitiful group and muttered a few book titles under his breath. He cleared his throat and said in the loudest voice possible.

"Stay calm, you idiots!"

The class looked at him dumbstruck.

"Did he just say, idiots?" Nathan asked.

"He sure did." A disembodied voice answered.

Everyone looked around for the source of the voice. They all froze when he appeared in front of Star, holding a glowing green knife to her throat.

"If you want this girl to live, then you come with me." Bullet said while his goons surrounded the group, electrified batons in hand.

They all nodded their heads in silence and not before long, everybody was tied up by glowing ropes and teleported to Walker's prison.

* * *

"Boss," Bullet came to Walker's office. "the humans are in the specialised cells. What do you want us to do with them?"

"We'll have some time on our hands before the pipsqueak is here. Why don't you grab that goth girl and try on the electric chair? I'm sure she can give us some feedback."

* * *

Meanwhile, in the depths of the Ghost Zone, Danny got a chill running up his spine. He blinked at the familiar sensation and started as a grey mist came out of his mouth. He wanted to know more about this and teleported back to Dora's castle.

He ran through the halls until he encountered Arthur, who was busy pulling a sword out of the newly installed television set.

"Do you have a clock hanging around here?" His voice was somewhat frantic.

"Yes, but why the sudden interest in clocks?"

"Just, give it to me okay? I need it now."

"Okay, don't get your panties in a twist," Arthur answered him while walking away to get a clock.

Danny literally ripped the clock from the other ghost's hands. He focused his newfound time controlling abilities on showing him the time stream. He grunted with effort as he slowly managed to create a miniature viewing mirror. He almost dropped it when he saw a limp Sam strapped to a chair. It blurred and became a picture of his class behind bars.

* * *

"WALKER!" Chronos screamed as he entered the prison...through the wall.

"Well, well, well, the Time Punk has arrived.


	10. Chapter 10

**Chronos' revenge**

Danny was fuming with rage. His red eyes were blazing with his inner fire, and his hands were curled up in fists. He blasted a hole trough the wall, right into Walker's office I might add, and his hands still glowed a dangerous shade of purple coloured energy.

"Where is Sam?" He asked, authority evident in his voice.

"Sorry, but I'm afraid freeing the girl is against the rules," Walker answered smugly.

"You know what's against the rules, Walker? Imprisoning innocent people." Chronos yelled back.

"Not if that group is harbouring a fugitive."

"What?" Danny asked, slightly confused.

"That Sam girl you're talking about, and a friend of hers broke the rules a few months back. She entered the Zone in an unauthorised vehicle." Walker answered.

 _Shit, she did that to find me._

"I don't care if she broke your stupid rules, Walker. I demand you free them now!"

"Or else?" The warden taunted.

"Well, you simply asked for it didn't you?" Danny said before letting out a ferocious scream.

Chronos launched himself at Walker and tackled him to the ground. The purple energy in his hands became brighter as he readied a knockout punch. Walker pushed Chronos off of him and landed him a solid kick in the gut, causing the other to roar in rage. The warden put two fingers into his mouth and let out a long whistle. Soon enough, guards flooded the room. Bullet came in a split second later, his baton ready in his hands.

Chronos was surrounded by Walker's guards and growled at every single one. Now was the moment, the moment to be the real hero. Not some phoney rip-off. It was time to redeem himself.

He launched himself into the air, as he reached behind himself and grabbed a black stick. He pushed the button on the side of the stick, and it extended into a scythe. He twirled around as he came down, hitting several guards and sending them to a random time. He kicked Bullet in the shin and ran up forward to reach Walker, but something hit him in the back, he fell forward, and he hissed in pain.

He pulled himself up to his knees and grimaced as he felt pain shooting through him.

 _At least I can't die._ Danny thought with grim despair.

He got back up on his feet and vaulted himself over the ring of guards that had once again surrounded him, the pain seemingly forgotten. He glanced around to find Walker, but he couldn't see him.

His attention was snapped back to the present when a baton connected with his neck, sending waves of electricity through him. Causing his vision to blacken and his muscles to contract at random.

He cursed loudly as he swung the scythe behind him and grunted when it hit something...hard.

"Get back here, you coward!" He roared. Danny then thought of the goggles on his forehead.

"Thank the Ancients!"

He pulled the goggles onto his eyes and scanned the room. There in the corner of the chamber was Walker.

"Well well well, look what I found." He whispered to himself.

A split second later he teleported to the corner and pressed the end of his scythe to Walker's neck. The warden immediately dropped his invisibility and gasped as the weapon drew ectoplasm.

The whole room ceased its movements as their leader was captured.

"Now that I have your full attention. Let it be clear to you, and everyone else that wants to mess with me, that I am your superior. You will respect me or even fear me, and you will obey my rules." He hissed in the ghost his ear.

 **"My master has given me the power to control time, and I will not think twice to wipe you, and your precious prison, out of existence."** The near insanity in Chronos' voice was enough to silence the warden and his troops.

"You will release my group, and you will no longer pursue the humans. I demand that you show them respect as well. Am I _clear_ , Walker?"

The offending ghost nodded ever so slightly. Not wanting to annoy the powerful Time Controller with the sound of his voice.

"Good," He said sickly sweet. "we shall fetch them now."

The scythe retracted and Chronos turned around walked through the open door. Walker at his heels.

When the duo came to the class' cell, they both stopped. Walker was waiting for Chronos to give the order to release them and Chronos was taking in the condition of his class.

They all seemed to be fine, Sam being the exception. She was hanging limply from a chair, surrounded by bars. Her nose was facing the floor as her head hung low. There weren't any visible wounds, but her unconsciousness was more than enough for Danny. The red in his eyes darkened at the sight of her. Going from a fiery red to the colour of blood.

He turned around to face Walker and slapped him across the face.

"That one was for Sam." He growled in a low voice.

He slapped him a second time.

"That's for capturing my group."

He slapped him one final time. The warden's head snapped back, and he kept his face there. Too ashamed to even look at the younger ghost, the guard kept his head there.

" _Look_ at me when I'm talking to you!" The youth bellowed.

Walker looked into Chronos' eyes. He immediately looked away. The bloodlust in those eyes was one that he's never seen before, and Walker had seen some serious shit.

 **"No!"** Chronos screamed. "You will not avert your eyes when you are facing my judgement. You will take it all without question! Do you know why Walker? Do you. I want you to suffer through all the pain, humiliation and the whole shit show because you did something against the rules. _**MY RULES**_."

The whole class, who had been rooting for Chronos by now, fell silent.

Swallowing his pride Walker unlocked the doors of the prison cell. The group marched out, and Chronos mentioned Walker to free Sam of her chair and separate cell.

Chronos carefully lifted Sam and laid her gently on his shoulder.

He gave a dismissive glance at Walker and turned on his heel. Not bothering to see what the warden's reaction would be.

Once safely outside, Danny released a breath he hadn't know he was holding. 'Stupid human habits.' He muttered to himself.

The class was gathered outside and looking up at Chronos with a mix of fear and hope.

"We'll be heading to Frostbite's now. So please form a line with the buddy system and follow me." He said with a tired sigh.

"It seems that I have lost all previously acquired trust. Back to square one."

With that final uttering of words, the class set off again.

* * *

Back at the prison, a scared shitless Walker was pacing his room.

"How could this have happened. Plasmius assured me he would not be a match. I would win this time." He snorted at his choice of words.

"Time, that's all the _brat_ really has. I'm just waiting for him to run out."

Walker commanded Bullet to keep an eye on the prison, while he dealt with Plasmius business.

* * *

Tucker was walking next to Danny as the geek opened his mouth as if to say something but shut it after a couple of moments. He looked at the stern expression on Danny's face and decided not to bother his friend.

A few minuted later Tucker repeated his previous actions. Gaping for a few seconds before quickly changing his mind.

Danny sighed as he saw the struggle his best friend was going through.

"You can say whatever you want, Tuck. I'm not gonna rip your head off because you said something to me." He said, losing the formality that typically hung around the stoic teen.

"Not to be rude or anything, but why did you lose it back there? You were doing just fine before the whole deal with Walker. What happened?

The techno winced as Danny's teeth ground together at the mention of the correctional officer.

Danny had a strange look in his eyes before it flashed away and was replaced by a solemn look of understanding. His shoulders slumped and he answered.

"I guess it was my true nature." He said while watching the ground. "I wasn't supposed to snap like that. The human part of me suppressed most of my obsession, but without it...let's just say that I've lost my save guard."

Tucker shot him a sympathetic look.

"I truly am sorry you had to see that side of me. I knew it was in me but I never really thought about it." The shameful tone of voice was enough evidence for Tucker. He reached for his best friend and gave him a pat on the back.

"It doesn't matter dude; you will still be the same old Danny I used to know." He said cheerfully.

Danny let out a dry chuckle. "That's what I've been trying to tell you, Tucker. I'm not the same person I used to be."

They continued in silence.

* * *

Meanwhile, Plasmius was pacing in his room. He had planted a bug in Walker's prison and had seen the damage the teen had done. For the first time in a long while, Plasmius wondered if he could take the teenager.

He sat down in one of his fancy chairs and let his head drop into his hand.

Who exactly was this Chronos? Who was he when he died?

He mulled around those questions and had a spark of clarity, but it was gone once Walker phased into the room.

"Ahh, I see that the power of Chronos has shocked you too?" Vlad said while letting his tired gaze rest upon Walker.

"You told me he was nothing! I was the one to be victorious!" The Warden screamed in rage.

"When someone tells you to jump off a bridge, do you listen?" Vlad asked.

"No," Walker answered.

"Well, then. Why did you listen to me when I said that Chronos was an easy capture?"

"Because...'cause. Ugh. The Time Punk just seems to be so weak and human."

At those words, Vlad froze. The gears inside of his head were turning, and long suppressed thoughts were bubbling up to the surface again. The happy thoughts of Daniel flashing through his head, as well as pictures of Chronos. They way both teens spoke. The way they acted. And most of all, how Chronos knew he was Vlad Masters.

The Time Punk, that's what Walker had called Chronos. Even he saw the comparison on some level.

He turned his now cold gaze to Walker and blasted him out of his mansion.

Vlad phased through the floor and ended up in his weapons vault. He picked up a blow pipe and a few darts before phasing out of the vault and heading towards the Ghost Zone.

* * *

Danny and friend continued their journey when Sam started to wake up.

Danny immediately halted mid-stride and laid Sam down on the ground before him.

Sam let out a tired groan before her eyes fluttered open.

Staring directly into the worried red orbs of Danny.

...

"Sorry," Danny said sheepishly while backing off and giving Sam some space.

"What the hell happened to me?" Sam asked weakly.

"You were all captured by Walker because I left you," Danny said, voice quiet as a mouse.

"And?" Sam prompted.

"I don't know what he did, but you were unconscious when I came to get you all."

"Walker put you in a chair and gave you some electrical shocks, Sam," Tucker interjected.

Danny's eyes flashed a dark red before returning to their normal ruby colour.

"That explains why I feel like shit," Sam mumbled. She pushed herself onto her elbows before trying to sit up. Her arms began to wobble, and Danny caught her just in time.

"You can't move that much yet Sam!" Danny yelled with worry.

"Yeah Sam, calm down," Tucker added helpfully.

"Woah, major head rush." She said while letting herself ease onto the ground with Danny's help.

"I don't want to sound impatient guys, but we need to get to the Far Frozen today, these lands aren't safe," Danny said.

"I'll carry you, Sam; I don't want you to get hurt more by moving."

"Danny, do you know how embarrassing that is!" Sam whined.

"Well, I don't care." And with that, he picked Sam up bridal style and began to carry her.

* * *

Vlad meanwhile was pulsing with rage; his aura flashed different shades of red each time he thought of a certain teen.

"How _could_ he!" Vlad bellowed. "How could that insolent boy fool me like that? Of course, Chronos is Daniel. The similarities are obvious. Young Daniel dies, and a new ghost shows up in the Ghost Zone, acting as if he knows everyone! And that blasted Clockwork! He was the one to steal him from me. To make Daniel his apprentice, and not mine."

And so it was that an angry Vlad Plasmius sought out a Time Master

* * *

"I must say, Daniel; you've made some people very angry with the decisions you made." Clockwork said with a sigh, as he saw what would happen in the near future.

"I am happy that all is as it should be, not that you'll be happy with me." With that, Clockwork made himself ready for a guest.

 _A few moments later..._

 **BAM!**

"Is it necessary to break down my door?" Clockwork asked a seething Vlad while keeping his voice devoid of emotions.

"You! You are the root of all my problems. You took him from me. Hid him and trained him. I was destined to become his Master, not some old stopwatch as yourself!" Vlad retorted.

Anger was Vlad's source of power. And being outraged, he had a lot of it, so it was no surprise that the Time Master had to dodge an upcoming ecoblast.

"I would appreciate it if you could just sit down and listen." Clockwork said, sounding unbelievably bored.

As an answer, he had to erect a shield of blue energy, which he maintained for a few second before reshaping it into a disc and chucking it at Vlad.

Vlad let out a roar of anger, while Clockwork made a dome around himself, deflecting each ectoblast from Vlad.

Unfortunately, a stray ectoblast found it's way to an unprotected dented thermos.


	11. Chapter 11

**The Test of Time**

Everything seemed to go in slow-motion as an ectoblast hit the old dented thermos. And as soon as it hit the ground, a demonic laughter filled the Clocktower.

Vlad stopped his maniacal onslaught on Clockwork, to see what was cackling like that.

The thermos rolled around a bit.

The laughter stopped.

And green smoke leaked out of the newly formed crack at the base of the cylinder.

Vlad, too curious for his own good, walked up to the thermos and was about to pick it up, as the smoke solidified in front of him and became the image of Dan.

His tongue flicked in and out of his mouth. He let his eyes rest on the scene before him.

As he stole a glance at Vlad, he began to laugh once more.

Vlad himself was speechless. What was this creature before him?

The white flaming hair danced around on his scalp. The forked tongue that licked past his fanged teeth made shivers go down Vlad's spine. But what shocked Vlad the most was the DP symbol on the monster's chest.

He was momentarily nailed to the ground in fear. He was fairly certain that this beast before him was definitely not Daniel, but it did bear some strange resemblances.

The came the anger Vlad was known to have. How dare this...this thing mock Daniel! How dare it compare itself to his Little Badger!

"Who are you?" Vlad's tone was hostile and unafraid.

"Ha! You haven't changed one bit, have you? Still obsessive as ever. And that anger, oh that anger, you really need to control that V-man. Or you might end up going on a killing spree." He chuckled darkly.

"Not that it's a bad thing." He said while making himself comfortable in one of Clockwork's arm chairs.

"As for you, you old cog." He drawled as he faced Clockwork. "How long have I been locked up for?"

"Two years, three hours, 46 minutes, and 58 seconds," Clockwork answered automatically. He dropped his shield and sat down in another chair.

"Two years? Wow, I hope everything is alright with Danny dear?"

At that comment, Vlad snorted. "Yeah, everything is just fine. He's a full ghost now."

This got Dan's attention. "You're kidding me right?" He turned to Clockwork. "He's kidding right?" When the Time Master shook his head. Dan let out another cackle.

"Then there is nothing that can stop me now!" He said while throwing his head back and laughing some more.

Vlad was thoroughly confused now. This monster and Daniel were connected for sure, but he still lacked information. And Vlad didn't like it when he lacked information.

He was still in a battle stance, as he asked Dan the same question once more.

"I asked you once, and I won't do it again. Who are you."

"You didn't tell him about me?" Clockwork shook his head again. "Danny would be too terrified to say anything." He stopped his musings and stood up in front of Vlad.

"Where are my manners. Dan Phantom at your service." He smiled a sickly sweet smile as he performed a mock bow.

"WHAT!" Was Vlad's only reaction.

* * *

"Danny, we've been walking for hours. You can put me down now." Sam whined as she wiggled around. Trying to convince Danny to let her go.

"Sam. You're injured. Please stop struggling." Danny said with a slight note op pain in his voice.

"No." She said firmly. "Not until you get it through your thick head, that I am fine, and do not need to be carried around. Plus, the class is staring at me." Sam said the last part in an almost inaudible whisper.

Danny looked at Sam confused.

"You don't want to be carried because the class is looking at you weirdly?"

"Maybe," Sam grumbled.

Danny thought about that for a second, before bursting into a fit of laughter.

"So you're telling me. That you, Sam Manson, don't want to be carried by your dead best friend, which is totally Goth by the way, because you care about other people's opinion?" Danny asked while coughing out another wheeze of the giggles.

"No." She answered, her face buried in Danny's cloak.

"Yes, you did," Danny said, a triumphant smirk on his face.

"No-oh." She said once more. "Stop, pestering me."

"I'll stop when you admit it."

"No."

Meanwhile, Tucker was having a hard time containing his geeky comments.

 _I don't care what Danny says; he's still the same old Ghost Boy to me._

Danny was winning his battle of awkwardness with Sam until he stood ramrod straight.

"Danny, what's wrong?" Sam asked, all playful banter forgotten.

"Something big is happening in the Timestream. I can feel it bending and snapping in places it shouldn't."

He looked at his class with worry.

 _Okay, I need to think of a plan and quick too._

After a few minutes, Danny had a classic lightbulb moment.

"Guys, I need to you to hide in that cave over there. Something big is going to happen soon. And I don't know if it's good or bad." He said while pointing to the entrance of the cave.

Nobody moved for a second or two, before Dash and the other A-listers made a run for it.

Danny followed them to the cave, and when everyone was inside, he made a purple wall of ectoplasm covering the exit, to block the class from disrupting the fight and blocking the bad guy from getting to the class.

Silence.

That's what took over the next 5 minutes.

Danny was holding his head, the ripping and breaking of the Timestream were enough to give him a pounding headache.

Then, a dot appeared on the green horizon of the Ghost Zone.

It got bigger and bigger until it looked to be the shape of a man.

To be more specific, Vlad.

As he hurtled towards the ground, Danny got into a battle stance. Only when he saw that Vlad made no move to catch himself, did Danny reach out the older man.

Danny was thrown to the ground as he caught the other male. He got up with a grunt and saw Vlad lying a few feet away.

Blood was running out of a wound in his side. His face was almost unrecognisable as his nose was bleeding, and half of his face was bruised black. The hair that was usually shaped like two horns had lost its shine and was frazzled.

But what shocked Danny the most was the look in Vlad's eyes.

The despair and the hurt in those eyes were unbearable.

"Run Daniel, run and save yourself." Vlad managed to croak.

Danny was momentarily taking back by the use of his name.

"I won't leave you like this Vlad. Who did this to you?" Danny said while gesturing to Vlad's state.

"I think you did, my boy." A dark baritone said from behind.

Danny froze.

One second.

Several gasps from the class.

Two seconds.

The thundering of the Timestream flooding his brain.

Three seconds.

The voice cackled from behind and spun Danny around to face him.

It was him.

"No! You were gone! I defeated you and put you in a thermos. You...can't...be...here." Danny choked out while grabbing his head.

"Now, Daniel." Dan drawled. "That's not how to greet an old friend, now is it.

"You're no friend of mine," Danny growled. Taking a step back to distance himself from the monster.

"And don't call me Daniel. He died a long time ago."

"Please," Dan said in an exasperated tone, all the while taking a good look at Danny. "You don't 'get' to call yourself someone else. Not while you are still trying to keep up the hero act." He said sporting a wicked grin.

Danny then turned around to face Vlad again.

"I'm truly sorry you had to find out this way. I meant to tell you when the time was right." His voice was thick and slow. His expression one of hurt and shame. He really did feel sorry for Vlad. Even though he was a major pain in the butt.

Vlad lifted one bloody eyebrow and sported an incredulous look on his face. Before letting out a sigh, with a wince of pain, and smile at the boy in front of him.

"You always were too good for this world weren't you?" Vlad said while a small smile still on his lips.

Danny snorted and looked away from Vlad's broken body. "Yeah, I was such an angel to humanity." He said with a dry chuckle.

He turned back to Vlad, only to realise that the man had his eyes closed.

Eyes wide in utter horror, Danny tried to shake Vlad awake.

"Vlad! Can you hear me? Wake up you bastard! Don't you dare leave it like this." He screamed in desperation. Tears were streaming down the youth's face.

"You are not going to die here. Understand. I need you, Vlad. Come on you prick. You're stronger than this."

Vlad stayed still and unresponsive. His eyes closed for his eternal slumber. A warm smile etched into his features forever.

"No. No. Noooooooo." Danny wailed.

He stood up from the ground, with shaking legs and turned to face Dan. Who was still standing there with an amused expression on his face.

"You. You were the one to ruin everything. You hate filled monster." Danny screamed with rage as his hands lit up with black energy.

"Ha. You haven't seen the worst of me yet, boy. You haven't seen destruction as I have." Dan challenged the younger full ghost.

"Oh, you don't know when to stop gloating do you?" Danny said, his voice void of emotion and cold as stone, while the same inky black that enveloped his hands leaked into his eyes.

Danny lifted his hands and the energy swirling around in his hands seemed to suck up the light in the surrounding area. His voice cracked like ice when he spoke. And the whole class gasped as Danny opened his mouth and black mist came pouring out it.

"You, Dan Phantom have been exiled to the gates of Hellfire. Where you will burn for eternity. I am your warden. Now go and face your judgement."

Dan snorted as the black mist came for him.

"Really Danny? You condemn me to Hell? That's a bit much don't you think.

Danny said nothing in return, he only kept his hands raised, and the black energy crept forwards.

Dan looked at the mist before trying to fly away, but he felt himself rooted to the ground. He then tried to blast the black away from him, but the blast went through it harmlessly.

As the blast came close to Danny, a hand shaped tendril of black caught the blast and chucked it back at Dan. Who screamed as the scorching ball hit him full in the chest.

The mist had now finally reached Dan. The mist swirled around him in lazy circles before closing in on him. As the blackness came closer, he could feel his skin numbing.

He looked back up at Danny who was still silently commanding the creeping mist.

Panic bloomed in Dan's chest and he began screaming at the other ghost.

"Wait! You can't do this to me. You can't touch me. I'm invincible. You will always turn into me. The future is still destined to happen. Listen to me Danny. You won't escape your fate!"

That was all Dan could say before the black energy took hold of him and condemned him to Hellfire.

After a few seconds of stunned silence, the darkness reseeded and left an empty spot where a monster once stood.

Everyone watched as the tendrils returned to Danny and his hands stopped glowing. He turned his now red gaze upon the class before smiling and falling unconscious.

* * *

Danny woke up in his bed at the Clocktower. He groaned as he tried to get up, but he found himself to be weak to even lift his blanket off of himself.

A knock sounded at the door and a second later Clockwork floated in. Behind him the rest of the class.

"I think it is time to come clean about yourself Daniel." Clockwork said in a solemn voice.

"Yeah, I owe you guys an apology," Danny said while Tucker helped him sit up in his bed.

Danny closed his eyes and took a deep unnecessary breath to calm himself.

"Okay, let's do this again. Hi, I'm Danny Fenton. Your former classmate and the Apprentice of the Master of Time. But that's not all. Before I became a full ghost, I was actually a halfa. Half ghost and half human. I got into an accident with the Ghost Portal when I was 14, and I gained special powers, and the ability to change my appearance. So, once again. Hi, I'm Danny Fenton. Former halfa with my ghost half being Danny Phantom."

The class was silent for awhile before bursting into questions, accusations but most of all cheering.

Danny smiled at his class' antics. Before he could speak, though, Clockwork interrupted them all.

"That is not entirely correct Daniel." A smug smile on the old ghost his face.

"Huh? Why not?" Danny asked, intrigued.

"You are no longer the Apprentice of the Master of Time. You have become the Master of Time during your journey."

"Really? But when did I pass the Tests of Time?"

"The second Test of Time was forgiving Vlad. As a Time Master, you need to be forgiving and fair. To judge on previous actions alone is not enough. You have to see the change in a person and forgive them for their own stupidity.

"The last Test of Time was harnessing your power and sending Dan to burn in Hell. You have to be very gifted to be able to do that. And only a true Master can do that."

"But what about you? What happens to you, now that I am Time Master." Danny asked, worry in his tone of voice.

"When a new Master is chosen, it is the duty of the old one to guide the new into their role. After you have mastered everything, I will fade. With my obsession lost I will be gone. But only when the Time is right. Don't fret Daniel. I will still be here for a few decades to come. I still share a powerful bond with the Timestream."

Danny sighed in relief before turning his attention to the class.

"I am grateful that I could spend my time with you, on this fantastic field trip. I will never forget you guys."

"We won't either Danny." Sam and Tucker said while hugging their friend.

"Thank you all."

With that, Danny waved his hand and Time stopped. He gave a sad smile towards the unfrozen Clockwork and concentrated.

Slowly but surely all memories of Daniel James Fenton began to fade until nobody remembered him anymore.

He smiled when everyone who had ever heard of Daniel Fenton, forgot he had existed.

He teleported the group back to Amity Park. Where they would live their lives without him.

He unfroze Time and glanced at Clockwork.

"Well done, my boy, well done."

* * *

Danny floated inside of the Clocktower and watched one of the many Timestreams. He let out a content sigh and drifted towards the door.

He opened just before the person behind the door could knock, and shot a sad smile to the ghost standing before him.

"Come in." He said in a soft voice.

The unknown ghost followed him and stopped in front on of the portals.

"So," The other said. "how do you spend your time nowadays?"

"I am Chronos, the Master fo Time. I watch and prevent stupid shit from happening."

"Well, I am happy to hear you found your purpose."

"Talking about a purpose, do you know what you want to do with the rest of eternity Vlad?"

"I think that I'll be the unofficial protector of Amity Park. They need it."

"Good," Chronos said. "Good."

* * *

 _ **The End**_


	12. Prologue Rewind

**Prologue**

All Danny had to do was fix one little thing in the Timeline. That is not what happened. At all. Everything had gone to the heck and back before Danny even knew what had happened.

He sighed and floated down the ground and formed two legs out of his Ghostly Tail. He was not ready for this...He was not in any way ready for this kind of shit to happen. It was too late. The damage had been done, and Danny hated it with a vengeance.

After being Time Master for over a year, Vlad had come to Danny with a request. He wanted to go with him, on one of the mission he was about to head off to. Danny had pondered that over for a second and then reached for one of the Time Pendants.

Vlad was amazed by the trip and wanted to join more of them. Danny allowed him to do so, as he turned out to be good company when you needed it.

This time shouldn't have been different. They should have safely stepped through the portal and out on the other side. That's just not what happened.

Danny had created a portal that would take them to a Timeline where his death hadn't occurred, and where he didn't become Time Master, where the second field trip was never even mentioned.

But as soon as Danny and Vlad stepped through he felt that something was wrong. His connection to this Timeline was way too strong. Something that shouldn't happen. He felt it in the air around him and tasted it when he reached out his senses. Something had gone horribly wrong. Vlad was nowhere to be seen. And he wasn't fairing much better.

He looked at the area around him. Yup, definitely Amity Park. He was where he wanted to be, just sans Vlad.

He made himself invisible to all the senses and decided to explore for a moment.

If he was right, his alternate self was currently fighting the other Vlad.

That was creepy, he should only have vague premonitions of the stuff about to happen, as he so often did when visiting Timelines that were not his own. Precise predictions were not part of the not-my-Timeline-package.

'So I'm stranded in a different Timeline, one I know too much of, without Vlad and completely alone? Yup sound like little old me.'

Maybe Clockwork could clear up this mess? His mentor always took him by surprise when it came to solving problems. So, finding him was step number one.

Chronos conjured up a Viewing Mirror, and focused on the resident Time Master.

But nothing like that came.

Instead, it showed a picture of someone he never wanted to see again. The image of his fears, the creation of his evil.

Dan Phantom.

He shook his head and tried again. _I want to see the Master of Time, dammit!_

Nothing about the picture changed.

He knew then, while he watched the way Dan carried himself that something was horribly wrong. Those flames didn't flicker with anger, and his pose wasn't threatening, his face was very calm. A face he would wear, when he was trying to compose himself.

He focused the Mirror on himself. Praying that he wasn't right.

The image didn't change.


	13. Prologue Reset

**Prologue**

Danny scowled at the Viewing Mirror. This was not supposed to happen, at all. How could it be, that in his first year of being Time Master something outrageous as this happened? Or would happen? Should happen? Are happening? Tenses are confusing when you keep Time company.

Danny grabbed a tight hold of his Staff and went to the living area of his Tower. Yes, his Tower. Clockwork was still around, but when he had officially stepped down from his position, he had lost the connection he had to the lair, which had automatically shifted to Danny.

Danny went to sit in a plush reading chair as he mulled over the consequences of what he had just seen.

Time is a strange thing. It consists of everything that happened, was happening and what was about to happen. That's all dandy, but not where it ends. There are thousands, upon thousands of alternate realities where the consequences of different choices rule. You could see it as a tree of some sort. A root of a world starts out as a single strand, but soon as the first choices are made, branches of that root grow into roots of their own, each sprouting more and more branches and those again sprout roots. It's a never ending cycle.

In the beginning, Danny had a lot of trouble getting those thoughts through his head, but he managed to grasp it in the end.

Now the whole problem was that one of those worlds was breaking down. The fabric of its reality was tearing apart. Deleting new choices and forcing them upon its inhabitants. A world controlled by an anomaly.

It would be fine if Danny could find the anomaly, but it evaded him with more wit than any other creature he had ever seen. So it was sentient, more than that. It was smart. That's why Danny decided to wait. He would wait and see if it ever got tired of messing with the world. It didn't. He didn't know how the creature did it, but it managed to reload the Timeline to fixed points and go from there.

Now, this is where things started to get interesting.

A being lost to the countless of, what Danny had now dubbed, resets, was getting more powerful. It watched from some sort of matrix where he could follow the Timelines. Only for his worlds, of course, he was no Master, but still powerful enough to possibly contain the anomaly. The only problem he faced here was that he couldn't get out of the matrix.

That is exactly what Danny was pondering about when he sat in the lazy chair.

He fondly remembered one of the lessons he and Clockwork had done when he was still and Apprentice.

"Help is not something you must deny. Help is something you should grasp with both hands and be grateful for. It means that there is someone out there to help you."

It inspired him greatly, and he was more determined than ever to help the people of those worlds. But to give help, was also to receive, as he could not free the being on his own. He needed advice from experts. Experts who knew each other, but were also complete strangers.

He needed the help of two skeletons.

A Sans who had lost his Papyrus, and had almost gone crazy from trying to bring him back.

A Papyrus that had lost his Sans, and had thrown himself into research about Time and Space, to get his brother back.

Danny was determined to save Undertale.


	14. Prologue Repeat

**Prologue**

The sun that lazily disappeared behind the hills of Amity Park cast a soft orange glow, mixed with a couple of shades of pink and red, on the city. The air was warm, as usual for the summer season and all was calm and well.

That was until a hazmat clad boy flew through the streets with what looked like a tin man on his tail.

The boy was no older than 17, quite skinny and sporting a massive smirk on his face.

"Oh come on, Skulky! You aren't tired are ya?" Danny said giddily while shooting Skulker's recently upgraded armour with his green beams of death.

"No, but you sure are tiring." The steel suited man answered.

The boy had, once again, destroyed some part of his suit and Skulker had a hard time fighting the kid.

He ducked and tried to get in a dirty blow, but the kid named Danny was too fast and vanished from sight.

"Damned Ghost Child! I will get your pelt on my wall for this." Skulker screamed as he turned on his invisibility tracker.

"Haha, you've got to be faster than that Skulker. I could've beaten your ass five times over if I'd wanted to." Danny playfully shot at the ghost.

"Well, if you are so sure of your action, then why don't you prove it!" Skulker yelled angrily and fired a beam of red sizzling energy at the young boy.

Danny barely dodged in his carelessness. He giggled when it didn't hit him though and shot off one of his own ice beams at the steel man.

He hit one of Skulker his jetpacks, and the ghost was sent reeling from the impact it made. It also froze a large part of the man's body.

"No fair Skulky, I wasn't ready yet."

"You always need to be ready during combat. Never lose sight of your prey." He chided the child and shot him a wicked grin.

Skulker had the shorter end of the stick it seemed as Danny once again blasted him through the air, destroying more and more of his precious armour. He needed to end this fight, and quick.

At that moment something strange happened.

The world went black for a second and, suddenly, Danny was falling. He looked around dazed, the wind still screaming in his ears. He saw the ground approaching and in a split second caught himself. The deafening silence that overtook the wind was enough to shake Danny out of his previous stupor.

He, unceremoniously, flopped on the asphalt and laid there for a couple of seconds, pondering the events of a few moments ago.

'What was that?' He thought, his mind not comprehending what just happened.

The strangest thing happened as Danny thought about it, he coughed. That in itself was not a weird occurrence, but for him it was. He didn't get sick; he didn't get the common cold. His ghost half always filtered out anything that didn't belong in the mixture of blood and ectoplasm that flowed through his body. How was it then, that he coughed and nothing was stuck in his throat?

Danny kept mulling this over and hadn't noticed Skulker landing in front of him.

Skulker tired of fighting the kid wanted nothing more than to escape and go back home, where Ember would surely be waiting for him.

"It seems that out battle is over Ghost Child. I will see you again someday." Skulker said. His voice sounded somewhat relieved.

The boy in question just looked at the departing man with a bewildered gaze.

Danny picked himself up from the ground and found himself a dinky alley to transform in.

He let the rings pass over him, but as soon as they sprung to life, Danny doubled over in pain.

He felt a searing flash of heat flood his body. He let out a groan and fell against the red bricks of the alley. Every time he inhaled, it felt as if the air burned his insides. He tried to hold his breath but that only made it worse as the inner flames licked his chest and face.

He slid down the wall and sat there for a second. He coughed again but more violently than before. He kept barking, and his vision began to darken around the edges, growing fuzzy. He grabbed his head and laid it on his now brought up knees.

"Let it stop; just please let it stop!"

Then as if someone had heard his plea the burning stopped. It all but vanished and left no evidence of ever being there in the first place, except for a very bewildered human Danny Fenton.

After his "incident" the boy quietly walked home. He kept on his toes, though, not sure if another coughing fit was coming or not.

He eventually made it to his house and closed the front door behind him. It was a Saturday, and his parents were out for the weekend, so he didn't have to worry about anyone being home. Jazz was already of to college and only stayed in the holidays.

He went up to his room and sat down on the bed. He looked down at his hands, trembling ones. He shook his head and tore his eyes away from his hands. What was happening to him? He didn't know. He looked at the computer on the other side of the room, maybe Sam and Tucker had an idea?

He sighed and laid himself down on the bed, and stared at the ceiling. The painted stars that once gave him comfort did nothing to him now. No, he wouldn't worry his friends for something so small and insignificant. He almost wanted to laugh at how ridiculous it actually sounded.

He shook his head again and turned his head to the pillow laying beside him. He snuggled in the warmth it gave him and felt happy again.

Suddenly the warm feeling was gone, and a clawing burning gripped his lungs once more.

He coughed and continued to do so, but it wasn't as bad as in the alley. Now it was more of a parched ache that tore at his lungs. It still made him feel like shit so no difference there.

His fit lasted only a minute or so; it left him gasping for breath afterwards, though.

He rolled onto his side and closed his eyes, as to make it all go away. Alas, it was not to be as he felt something cold brush his throat and past his lips. The visible air he exhaled signalled him that another ghost was nearby.

As he got up from the bed and readied himself in a battle stance, a blue portal opened up, and a purple cloaked ghost floated through.

"Clockwork?" Danny asked in a hoarse voice.

"Hello there Daniel, we need to talk."


	15. For anyone still interested

p data-p-id="f229f14a9f80564931b51be6cb05fb69"I wanted to start this with a "Hi, bitches. I'm back" but this isn't that kind of author's note. /p  
p data-p-id="186a5e1edb05ad5ea981f83b8ed32c78"I owe you an apology. This year did not go the way I planned it. I'm not going to sulk about it now, but stuff just happened. And that's not bad, but it did influence a lot of what I was planning./p  
p data-p-id="495208ff317ec066f96b92f696c7c0fd"Now that I'm on top of everything again, and with time on my hands, I can get back to business. I am still busy with Rewind. Not so much with Repeat and Reset. /p  
p data-p-id="468678cae1d58d9e9fa0d1c4b902eac7"The thing is, I'm a very impulsive person. OMFT was never meant to go this way, but I ended up making plot twists and cliffhangers that I hadn't anticipated. Maybe that's just my style. *shrugs*/p  
p data-p-id="cfdcf7b4d5b48d2c81c1c944badc9b01"The problem with that is, I've got so many ideas stuck in that head of mine, that I can't even put on paper. (I make audios to myself like a crazy person.) Which makes it difficult for me to concentrate on one thing at a time. So, yes. I am busy with Rewind, but also like 15 other stories./p  
p data-p-id="be1a251adb81e14727a2c14a4f4bde2d"I made a Tumblr for my brainfarts, and story outlines for stories that I may or may not finish. /p  
p data-p-id="3f17c6fcf032772383997b1e86b89585"If you want you can find me as, puppetmasterblog. /p  
p data-p-id="96196a582f0cc19ed19946ebed1720bb"I also for some weird reason made a ko-fi account, so if anyone wants to buy me a coffee, here's the link /K3K4F0X0./p  
p data-p-id="15762fdf92d8ca7060fc7264c90366b0"Yeah, that was all./p 


End file.
